A király szeretői
by Avenone
Summary: Ízelítő: Hephaisztion nehezen éli meg, hogy hőn szeretett királyának szíve egy eunuch felé fordul. De Bagoas nem csupán egy kéjtárgy, hanem egy érző lény. És ők ketten szerethetik a legtökéletesebben Nagy Sándort, a hódítót.


Cím: A király szeretői

Író: Avenone

Író email cím:

Páros: Nagy Sándor/Hephaisztion/Bagoas

Besorolás: Karikás 18

Figyelmeztetés: slash

Ízelítő: Hephaisztion nehezen éli meg, hogy hőn szeretett királyának szíve egy eunuch felé fordul. De Bagoas nem csupán egy kéjtárgy, hanem egy érző lény. És ők ketten szerethetik a legtökéletesebben Nagy Sándort, a hódítót.

Írói megjegyzés: Az írást Oliver Stone Alexander című filmje, Mary Renault Égi tűz című könyve és az ókor misztikus ködei ihlették. Anyagi hasznunk nem származik belőle, pusztán szórakoztatásra készült, és ezért nem vagyunk perelhetőek!

/

Hephaisztion unatkozott. Nem egyszerűen unta magát, de halálosan elege volt a semmittevésből. Már a bor sem ízlett, amit a kezében tartott. Egészen átmelegedett a tenyerében.

Végig járatta tekintetét a mulató társaságon és felfordult a gyomra. Mindig ez van: csata csata után, a hadisarc szétosztása és utána vacsora a dicsőséges győzelem megünneplésére. Jobb szeretett volna a sátrában, vagy inkább a babilóniai palotában lévő szobájában lenni, és olvasni valamit a régi korok hőseiről. De neki a saját hőse mellett volt a helye.

Egy szolga lépett hozzá, hogy megtöltse a kupáját, de Hephaisztion leintette. Eleget ivott már, kissé szédült is a sok bortól, és igazából nem kívánta az italt többet. A zene is zavarta. Egy jó kifogáson gondolkodott, hogy végre kiszabadulhasson a lakoma fojtogató légköréből.

Kerevetéről az egész termet jól látta, észrevétlenül felfedezhette, hogy nem mindenki ünnepel tiszta szívből, és ez aggasztotta. A király hódítása nem mindenkinek tetszett, sem azok az engedmények, amiket a leigázottak felé tett. Túl jószívűnek tartották a rabszolgákkal szemben. Nem mindenki vette emberszámba a legyőzötteket.

Egy sóhajt elnyomva kortyolt bele a borába, és áthelyezte a testsúlyát kissé, mert már zsibbadt a könyöke. Valahonnan visszataszító röhögés hallatszott; bizonyára a katonák tettek egy újabb gusztustalan megjegyzést. Nem érdekelte. Ha egy pillanatra elkaphatná a király pillantását, talán engedélyt kérhetne a távozásra.

Csakhogy Alexandrosz már nem volt a székében. A tolongásban nem látta őt, az ételt és italt kínálgató szolgák és a táncosok eltakarták előle a férfit, aki biztosan a tömegben bújt meg. Felsóhajtott.

"Hephaisztion" - súgta egy hang a fülébe a háta mögül.

"Alexandrosz!" - súgta vissza.

A férfi a kerevet mögött guggolt, és most leereszkedett a szélére, úgy, hogy teste megakadályozta a másikat, hogy feléje forduljon.

"Unatkozol, barátom?" - kérdezte a füléhez hajolva a király. Lehelete végig borzolta a fiú haját.

"Csak a ricsaj bántja a fülemet, és a bor a számat" - felelte félig elmosolyodva Hephaisztion.

Alexandrosz gyengéden megszorította a vállát. A fiún átbizsergett a mozdulat.

"Maradnál még a kedvemért?" - tudakolta Alexandrosz halkan. - "Sokkal nagyobb biztonságban érzem magam, ha a közelemben tudhatlak."

Hephaisztion tiltakozni akart, felhívni a figyelmét a fáradtságára, de a férfi testének izgató illata a torkára forrasztotta az ellenkezést. Nyers volt ez az illat, fanyar és mégis édeskés. Elvegyült benne a bor, az izzadtság és az olajok illata, amikkel szorgos kezek kenték be a hadvezér testét.

Hirtelen halkan peregni kezdtek a dobok. Csörgők csilingelése vegyült mély, döngő hangúkba. Hephaisztion tudta, hogy mi következik.

A magas, karcsú alak bő, vékony köpenyben penderült a fáklyák fényében és lágyan ringatni kezdte magát a zene ritmusára. Felső teste hajlékonyan tekergett, míg csípője hívogatóan körzött. Hosszú lábai végig csusszantak a padlón, míg lapos, kissé izmos hasa nyálfakasztóan ringott keskeny csípőcsontjai felett.

Aztán ledobta magáról a köpenyt és a fátyolt, ami az arcát takarta, hogy immár mezítelen felsőtesttel folytassa kéjes táncát. Egy aranyszín kelmedarabot tekertek a csípője köré, amit egy drágakővel kirakott tű fogott össze, hogy elfedje az ágyékát.

Hephaisztion hallotta a Hódító éles lélegzetvételét, és érezte ujjainak hirtelen szorítását is a karján. Irigykedve nézte a táncost, ahogy tekergett és vonaglott izgatóan körbe és körbe, egyre gyorsabban. Csupasz felsőtestén finom izzadtságréteg fénylett, de nőisen finom arca nem árulkodott fáradtságról.

"Ha nyertem valamit a perzsák meghódításától, akkor Bagoas az" - lehelte a fülébe Alexandrosz.

Hephaisztion összerezzent a hangjában lévő kéjvágytól. És most már gyűlölte a szolgát.

"Elfáradtam" - ült fel hirtelen, kissé meglökve a királyt.

Meg sem moccanhatott, mert a vad lüktetésű zene hirtelen véget ért, és Bagoas éppen a lábai előtt fejezte be izgató táncát. Alexandrosz kissé kinyújtózott, hogy láthassa, mellkasa nekinyomódott Hephaisztion hátának, aki a ruháján át érezte, ura zaklatott szívverését, ahogy a szolgát nézi. Az úgy borult a férfi lábai elé, mintha hozzá imádkozna. Hosszú fekete haja szétterült a padlón, mint valami legyező. Hephaisztion zavartan járatta körbe a tekintetét a társaságon, aztán hirtelen felállt, és egyetlen szó nélkül kisietett.

Legalább egy órán keresztül lézengett a sátrak között a sötét ég alatt. Ezernyi hunyorgó csillag ragyogott rá, és a Hold gúnyosan mosolygott feléje a puha feketeségből. Miért vágysz olyasmire, ami nem lehet a tied?, kérdezte fellengzősen. Hephaisztion összeszorított szájjal meredt vissza a fényes égitestre: mit tudsz te mindarról, amit érzek?

Már belefáradt abba, hogy Bagoas-szal versengjen. A széparcú perzsa abban a pillanatban elvette tőle a Hódítót, ahogy az először megpillantotta őt. És ő nem tehetett semmit. Alexandrosz bármit megkaphatott, még Hephaisztion-t is, ha kéri. De soha nem kérte. Soha nem ajánlotta fel, hogy megmutatja azt a fajta boldogságot, amit a perzsával él meg, majdnem minden éjszaka. Hephaisztion a barátja volt, a legjobb barátja, az egyetlen barátja, az örökös barátja, de sosem lesz a szeretője.

A fiú jobban maga mögé kanyarította vastag gyapjú takaróját, amivel az éjszaka hidege ellen védte magát, majd visszaindult a sátrába. Langyos tengeri szél markolt a hajába, a víz moraja távoli nesz volt a lovak türelmetlen nyihogása mellett.

A nagy sátor felé közeledve látta, hogy még világosság szűrődik ki belőle, és arra gondolt, hogy ha Alexandrosz már visszatért, még beköszön hozzá, hogy elbúcsúzzon tőle az éjszakára. Nem tudta volna úgy álomra hajtani a fejét, hogy tudja, megsértette a férfit.

Ha valaki, akkor Hephaisztion tisztában volt azzal, hogy hol van a helye Alexandrosz udvarában. Mindenhova árnyékként követte a férfit, ment utána, ahová csak az ment, hogy mindig ott legyen, ha bajba sodorja magát. Így volt ez gyermekkoruk óta. Valamiképpen ők egymást őrizték-védték, de Alexandrosz-nek nagyobb szüksége volt Hephaisztion-ra, mint annak rá. Csak ő volt az, aki meg tudta nyugtatni a királyt, ha kijött a béketűrésből, aki meg tudta vigasztalni, ha bánat emésztette, aki meg tudta védeni az életét, ha vágyaitól hajtva vakmerően csatába vetette magát.

Ott állt a sátor előtt és épp azon volt, hogy beszóljon, mikor a szél pajkosan szétlebbentette a bejáratot fedő sátorponyvát és Bagoas barna tekintetével találta szembe magát. De nem az döbbentette meg, hogy Alexandrosz sátrában találta a perzsát, ez máskor is előfordult, hanem ahogy rátalált.

Eddig csak azért nem fájt a tudat, hogy a perzsa a király szeretője, mert nem látta őket együtt, hisz Alexandrosz mindig ügyelt arra, hogy ne adjon okot a féltékenykedésre. Eddig...

Most azonban háttal a sátor bejáratának ülve nem láthatta, ahogy Hephaisztion döbbenten figyeli őt és az ágyékán ringó Bagoas-t. A perzsa két lábával ölelte körbe a király csípejét, két kezével pedig a vállát, míg egész testével annak ágyékán tekergett, mozgásával, megszégyenítve Makedónia és Perzsia összes kurtizánját. Ragyogó, sötét szemét mereven Hephaisztion-ra szegezte, aki szégyentől vörösödve nézte őket.

A következő pillanatban Alexandrosz teste megmozdult és Bagoas kéjesen felnyögött, szemei fennakadtak. A király ezt talán biztatásnak vette, mert hirtelen felemelkedett és a derékaljra fektette a perzsát, hogy izmos testének erejével tegye magáévá. Mezítelen hátsófelének látványa olyan lázba hozta Hephaisztion-t, hogy a fiú zavartan iramodott a saját sátra felé. Alighogy elfedték a sátor kelméi, ledobálta magáról a ruháit és ráfonta ujjait felajzott szerszámára. Néhány erős simogatás után magja kilövellt, és egy elfojtott nyögéssel-Alexandrosz neve volt az ajkán- elélvezett.

**2.**

Rossz hangulatban lovagolt a király mögött, egész úton a babiloni palota felé. Bagoas lova az övé mellett poroszkált, de a férfi hiába tett úgy, mintha semmi nem történt volna, feszélyezte Hephaisztion-t. Örült, hogy a szolga nem szólította meg, mert attól tartott, hogy féltékenységében, ami már napok óta kínozta, kárt tesz benne.

Miért, miért és megint csak miért? emésztette a gondolat egyre csak. Azt mondja, nem élhet nélkülem, és én vagyok a legfontosabb a számára, mégis ez a perzsa az, akivel megosztja az ágyát. Alexandrosz mindig azt hajtogatta, hogy kettejük kapcsolata éppolyan szoros, mint amilyen valaha a legnagyobb hősé, Akhilleuszé és annak barátjáé, Patrokloszé volt. A görög hős, annyira szerette harcostársát, hogy megbosszulta a halálát Hektór, a trójai királyfi meggyilkolásával. Hephaisztion most úgy érezte, hogy Alexandrosz előbb áldozná fel az életét a perzsa szukáért, mint érte.

Ettől megkeseredett a nyál a szájában. Még a királynét sem gyűlölte úgy, mint Bagoas-t. Ó, az a nő volt a másik, aki megkeserítette az életét, de örömmel töltötte el a tudat, hogy a király egyre kevesebb időt tölt vele. Igen, hogy többet lehessen Bagoas-szal.

Alexandrosz kiáltása rántotta ki a gondolatai közül. Elérték a városhatárt. A domb tetejéről Babilónia fővárosának lenyűgöző látványa terült a szemük elé. Hephaisztion-t megnyugtatta a tudat, hogy megérkeztek.

„Miért vagy ilyen csöndben, barátom?"

Nem is vette észre, amikor Alexandrosz mellélovagolt. Annyira lefoglalták a gondolatai, hogy nem is figyelt másra. Most egy sorban haladtak; Bagoas, ő és a Hódító.

„Nem tetszett a téma, amiről Kasszandrosszal beszéltél" – felelte kék szemével a baloldalon lovagló férfi felé lesve.

Alexandrosz szemében pajkos fény villant.

„A lovakról beszéltünk" – jegyezte meg cinkosan.

Hephaisztion érezte, ahogy elvörösödik az arca, és zavartan elkapta a tekintetét, csakhogy szeme összetalálkozzék Bagoas fekete pillantásával. A legszívesebben megsarkantyúzta volna a lovát, hogy előre vágtasson, de kényelmetlen helyzetében éppen az lett volna a legrosszabb, amit tehetett volna.

„Kasszandrosz azt állította" – folytatta Alexandrosz, mintha észre sem vette volna barátja piruló arcát. – „, hogy az ő lova bármikor lefölözné Bukephaloszt. Nem akarja elismerni, hogy a lovam éppolyan győzhetetlen, mint én vagyok."

Hephaisztion Alexandrosz büszke arcára nézett. A férfi szépsége, még a lovaglás piszka alatt is, ragyogó volt. Aranyszőke haján lágyan csillogott a napsugár. Sötétbarna tekintete végigtáncolt az őt kísérő katonákon. Bronzbarna bőre finoman fénylett a nyári melegben. Minden tekintetben illet hozzá a hódító melléknév.

„Te mit mondasz, Hephaisztion?" – fordult feléje Alexandrosz.

„A barátodként, uram, nem tudok pártatlan lenni a lovad és a személyed között" – bólintott egy kicsit a fiú.

Bagoas halkan felhorkant mellettük, és Hephaisztion zavartan feléje pillantott. Ez az átkozott perzsa!

„Ez azt jelenti, hogy a lovamat éppúgy szereted, mint engem és egyikkőnket sem akarod megsérteni a véleményeddel?" – hajolt közelebb hozzá a király.

Bagoas felnevetett, mire az előttük lovaglók kíváncsian feléjük fordultak. Hephaisztion lesütötte a szemét és megmarkolta a lova kantárját. Szerencséjére éppen elérték a városkaput, ami szinte már-már a szabadulást jelentette Hephaisztion számára.

„Tudod, hogy nem így értettem" – mormogta maga elé.

„Látom, megbántódtál" – jegyezte meg komolytalan hangon a király. – „Ha felfrissültünk, jöjj el hozzám egy kupa italra, hogy kiengesztelhesselek."

Hephaisztion nem felelt, Alexandrosz pedig előre lovagolt, hogy megfürödhessék az őket üdvözlő nép félig álszent szeretetében. Hephaisztion gyengeségre hivatkozva kimentette magát a látogatás alól.

**3.**

A tenger felől hűsítő szelek érkeztek, megenyhítve a forró levegőt. Hephaisztion bezárta maga után a szobája ajtaját, gondolatban azt tervezgetve, hogyan fogja megáztatni gyakorlásban megfáradt izmait egy kiadós fürdőzésben.

A szoba sarkában álló asztalhoz lépett, és a rajta lévő papírtekercsek, tintatartók és tollak mellé dobálta a csuklóját ékesítő karpereceket és a gyűrűit. Aztán vizet öntött az arany tálba, ami szintén az asztalon várta, és belemerítette a két kezét, hogy megmossa az arcát. A mosakodás felfrissítette. Csak mikor gondosan összehajtogatta a ruhát, amiben megtörölte az arcát vette észre a szeme sarkából, hogy valami megmozdul az ágya tetején.

Riadtan nyúlt a tőréért, a penge halk szisszenő hangot adott, ahogy kicsusszant a tokból. Hephaisztion ugyanazzal a folyékony mozdulattal fordult az ágy felé, ahonnan Bagoas mosolygott feléje.

A szolga a párnákon könyökölve, elnyújtózva hevert az ágy tetején. Sötéten csillogó barna szemét szénporral húzták ki, amitől az arcvonásai még bujábbak lettek. Olyanok voltak, mint két fekete vizű tó, aminek feneketlen mélysége már-már beszippantotta a férfit. Telt, pirosló ajkai magukhoz vonták Hephaisztion tekintetét. Fűzöld köpenyt viselt, amit a köldökénél fogott össze egy aranyszín csat, alatta egy hosszú szoknyát, ami sokat sejtetett hosszú, izmos lábaiból.

Hephaisztion elernyedt és leengedte a tőrt.

„Mit keresel a szobámban az engedélyem nélkül?" – mordult a perzsára.

„Beszélnünk kell" – felelte Bagoas, és ahogy fejével követte Hephaisztion mozgását, csilingeltek a hajában font gyöngyök.

A harcos lenézően mérte végig a szolgát, majd elfordult és az asztalra tette a tőrét, hogy a boros kancsóért nyúljon.

„Nekünk nincs közös témánk" – válaszolta egy kortyolás után Hephaisztion. – „Távozz!"

Bagoas nem mozdult. Úgy feküdt az ágyon, mint egy hatalmas macska, akit jóllakattak a gazdái és most egy kis dögönyözésre vár. Hephaisztion magán érezte fürkésző pillantását, és vasakarattal kényszeríttette magát, hogy ne nézzen rá.

„Te is tudod, hogy van" – mondta dallamos hangján Bagoas. – „Emlékszem az arcodra, mikor a sátor előtt álltál és minket néztél…"

Hephaisztion dühödt pillantást vetett rá. A szolga csábosan mosolygott, a teste ernyedt volt, mintha nem félné a harcos haragját.

„Hagyj magamra!" – felelte dühösen Hephaisztion.

Bagoas lassan, kecsesen felült. Lábait szorosan egymáshoz szorítva egyszerre rakta le, úgy, hogy először a lábujjai érintették az emelvényt, amin az ágy állt. Minden mozdulata finom volt, és légies, kihangsúlyozva férfiatlan szépségét.

A testét fedő köntös vékony anyagán átsütött a nap, kirajzolva hosszú felsőtestét és barna mellbimbóit. Felkarján megcsillantak a karperecek. Hátra nyúlt és két kezével hátradobta vállairól hosszú, fekete haját, megcsörgetve benne a gyöngyöket. Ahogy felállt, megkavarta maga körül a levegőt, és a szellő édes gyümölcsillatot sodort Hephaisztion felé.

A perzsa szolga, Dareiosz király háremének egykori lakója, maga volt a megtestesült csábítás. Hephaisztion még mindig emlékezett a pillanatra, mikor a háremtermet bejárva Alexandrosz tekintetét követve először megpillantotta őt. A Hódító szemében ott égett az ígéret, amit később valóra váltott, de Hephaisztion csak haragot és irigységet érzett a szolga iránt.

„Féltékeny vagy!" – mondta Bagos, és lassan lelépett az emelvényről. – „Gyűlölsz azért, mert én megkaptam, azt, ami után te is vágyódsz."

„Te sem kaptál semmit, mert amiről azt hiszed, a tied, tulajdonképpen a királynőé" – vágta rá Hephaisztion.

Bagoas arcán röpke rángás futott végig, majd a vonásai megenyhültek.

„Miért vagy velem ilyen ellenséges?" – kérdezte aztán.

„Menj innen!" – dörmögte maga elé Hephaisztion.

De Bagoas hajthatatlannak látszott.

„Tudom, hogy mit szeretnél, és segíthetnék, hogy elérd" – súgta feléje a szolga.

Hephaisztion éles mozdulattal feléje fordult és végigmérte. Bagoas felvetette nőies vonású fejét, és merészen a szemébe nézett.

„Nem tudom, miről beszélsz" – felelte Hephaisztion.

Bagoas tett néhány légies lépést feléje, a testéből áradó gyümölcsillat émelyítően édesen hatott a párás levegőben. Finoman ringott a csípője, kihangsúlyozva karcsú testének táncos mozgását.

„A királyról beszélek" – mondta dallamos hangon. – „Aki után epekedsz, aki felforgatja a nappalod és megzavarja az álmaid."

Hephaisztion nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy el ne piruljon a szavaitól. Bagoas sötét szemében villant valami, ami egy percre vaddá tette a vonásait.

„Ezért utálsz engem, nem?" – kérdezte halkan. Hephaisztion most vette csak észre, hogy milyen halkan beszél mindig. – „Féltékeny vagy, mert azt hiszed, hogy elfoglaltam a helyed a szívében."

A harcos nem tudta, mit feleljen. Ráadásul megigézte a perzsa gyönyörű arca és karcsú, izgató teste. Zavartan ébredt rá, hogy Bagoas lénye éppúgy felizgatja, mint Alexandrosz közelsége. Hogy leplezze a zavarát, a szolga nyakában kéklő nyakláncot nézte, melyet arany lapocskákkal díszítettek, amik úgy feküdtek bronzszínű mellkasára, mint a pikkelyek a halra.

„Miért becsülőd magad alá, Hephaisztion?" – súgta Bagoas. – „Miért hiszed azt, hogy a szépségem vetekedhet a tieddel?"

Felemelte a kezét és gyengéden végig simított Hephaisztion orcáján. A férfi a legszívesebben elrántotta volna a fejét, de valamiért inkább mégis hagyta, hogy a szolga megérintse.

„Elhiszed, ha azt mondom, a te nevedet kiáltja a gyönyör percében?" – lehelte szinte már a szájára Bagoas.

Hephaisztion döbbenten lépett hátra, és az arca immár pipacsszínben tündökölt. Bagoas fekete szeme úgy szegeződött az ő tekintetébe, mintha a lelkébe látna. Komoly arccal figyelte a harcost, magas alakja szoborszerű maradt.

„Vágyik rád, ahogy te őrá" – folytatta a perzsa türelmesen. – „De nem mer megérinteni téged, mert attól fél, hogy bemocskolja a tisztaságot, amit annyira szeret benned. Nem látod a szemében?"

Hephaisztion nem felelt. Amit ő látott Alexandrosz barna szempárjában a dicsőség utáni mohó vágy volt, a hódításra és egyesítésre való törekvés tüze, és a kéjvágy, amivel néha a királynőt, máskor Bagoas-t mérte végig. Ami számára Alexandrosz-ből jutott csak a barát volt, a bajtárs és a követendő uralkodó.

„Semmi ilyesmit nem látok, amikor rám néz!" – jelentette ki.

„Akkor teljesen vak vagy, vagy valóban nem szereted, ahogy ő hiszi" – a perzsa most emelte fel a hangját először.

Hephaisztion elfordult tőle, és a kupájáért nyúlt. Bagoas figyelte, ahogy iszik. Aztán kivette a kezéből a poharat, és maga felé fordította a férfit. Finom, bársonyos kezében tartotta a harcos kardedzett kezeit, és érintése éppúgy zavarba hozta Hephaisztion-t, mint ahogy izgalomba hozta.

„Eljöhetnél egyszer hozzá" – búgta a szolga. – „, mikor velem van, és a vágytól gyenge. Akkor nem taszíthatna el magától."

„Elég!" – kiáltotta Hephaisztion, és megpróbálta kihúzni ujjait Bagoas-éi közül.

A szolga szorosan fogta a kezét, és testével szinte már egészen a harcos testéhez simult. A vékony ruhán át nőiesen finom teste hibátlannak látszott.

„Olyan szép vagy, Hephaisztion" – suttogta Bagoas. – „Elgyengülök, ha a szemedbe nézek, aminek kéksége az egek színével vetekszik. Ha eljönnél, mikor kettesben vagyok vele, odaadnám magam neked, és segítenék, hogy az övé lehess…"

A perzsa lágy hangja elzsongította Hephaisztion-t, és a vöröslő, telt ajkak közül kiszökkenő óhaj megborzongatta.

„Még sosem igázott le két férfi egyszerre" – sóhajtotta vágytól fojtottan Bagoas.

Sötétbarna szemei lázasan csillogtak, ahogy Hephaisztion-t nézte. Hüvelykjével a férfi csuklójának belsejét cirógatta évődve, amitől hideg izzadtság lepte el a harcost.

„Vagy annyira visszataszítónak találsz, hogy nem érintenél meg akkor se, ha könyörögnék érte?" – kérdezte kissé sértődött, de pajkos hangon Bagoas.

Hirtelen megfogta Hephaisztion kezét és a mellkasára, arra a részre, melyet fedetlenül hagyott a köntöse, szorította a tenyerét. Forró volt a bőre, és selymes, mint, a frissen fejt tej. Mellében zaklatottan verdesett a szíve.

„Akarod, hogy könyörögjek neked?" – szavai finom leheletként szűrődtek ajakai közül.

Hephaisztion szerette volna ellökni magától, de a döbbenet megbénította. Elvörösödött, mikor rájött, hogy Bagoas vágyódva a száját nézi. Aztán mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, a perzsa előre hajolt és ajkaival megérintette az ajkait. Puhán és nagyon röviden, épp csak egymáshoz érintette a szájukat, majd sietve visszahúzódott.

Hephaisztion meglepve bámult rá, szája félig kinyílt és nyelve hegyével megérintette felső ajkát, mintha ismét meg akarná ízlelni a csókot. Bagoas finom vonásai elárulták a vágyát.

„Eljössz hozzám ma éjszaka?" – kérdezte csendesen. – „A szobámba csalom őt, és…"

„Nem!" – rázta meg a fejét Hephaisztion. – „Értsd meg, Alexandrosz a barátom…"

„Hazudsz!" – jelentette ki a szolga. – „Csak azért mondod, mert így nem fáj annyira, ha nem ér hozzád!"

„Mit tudhatsz te erről?" – förmedt rá Hephaisztion úrrá léve eddigi zavarán. – „Gyermekkorom óta ismerem a királyt, azóta vagyok a barátja…"

„Túl hosszú ideje áltatjátok egymást" – felelte a szolga. – „Ti harcosok, akik olyan bátrak vagytok a csatában, hogy féltek gyengének mutatkozni a másik előtt."

Elégedetlenül hátat fordított Hephaisztion-nak. Fekete hajában összecsengtek a gyöngyök.

„Ahogy én szeretem őt, sokkal mélyebb, annál, ahogy bárki más szeretheti" – tette hozzá a harcos. – „Az életemet adnám érte, ha kérné."

Bagoas visszanézett a válla felett. Barna szeme szomorú volt, szép arca megkínzott.

„Hidd el, nem érdemes úgy meghalni, hogy nem érezted a csókja ízét" – felelte és méltóságteljesen kisétált a szobából.

Hephaisztion tanácstalanul nézett utána, miközben ajkai még bizseregtek a szolga csókjától.

**4.**

Megölte a tétlenség. A tudat, hogy nem indulhat utakra, melyek után a szíve sóvárgott. Babilónia illatoktól terhes, száraz levegője fojtogatta. És ez a levél!

Hephaisztion a balkonra támaszkodva figyelte a várost. A hófehér házak messzire látszottak a kéklő ég alatt, és a szélbe fordította az arcát, ami mézédes datolyák illatát hozta. Távolabb Bábel tornyának csonka csúcsa veszett a léptek által felvert porba.

Lent, a zöldellő kertben, szolgák sürgölődtek és asszonyok sétáltak. Egy perce megpillantotta Kleitészt, aztán a harcos alakját elnyelték a buja bokrok. Az emberek beszéde halk moraj volt a dobhártyáján. Idefentről a világ hatalmas, békés vadnak látszott.

A háta mögött hallotta Alexandrosz neszezését, de nem volt kedve a szoba hűsébe húzódni. Jó volt ez az érzés, a közelében tudni a királyt, kivált most, hogy ismét összetűzésbe került a többiekkel. Hephaisztion tudta, hogy Alexandrosz lobbanékony természete és bírálat iránti ellenszenve könnyű célponttá teszi elégedetlenkedő ellenfelei számára. Szerencse, hogy mellette volt és meggátolta, hogy ostobaságot cselekedjék hirtelen dühében.

„Válaszolsz még ma rá?" – kérdezte kissé a szoba belseje felé fordulva.

A király aranyszín feje halvány sziluett volt csupán az elsötétített helyiségben.

„És írjam azt, amit te kívánsz?" – szólt ki Alexandrosz morcosan.

Hephaisztion, nyelvével az alsó ajkán végig nyalva, megrázta a fejét.

„Nem, azt írd meg, amit a te szíved óhajt" – felelte tekintetét végig járatva Babilónia városán.

„Akkor inkább azt írom, amit te mondasz" – nevetett fel a király.

Olyan nevetés volt ez, ami a szívéből jött, és csak kevesek lehettek a tanúi. Megmosolyogtatta vele Hephaisztion-t is.

„Tehát továbbra sem hívod meg ide?" – kérdezte aztán.

Egy ideig nem jött válasz. Hephaisztion elfogadóan lehajtotta a fejét. Nem értette Alexandrosz-t. Természetesen ismerte Olümpiasz nehéz természetét, de határozottsága igencsak hasznukra lett volna, ha meg kellett fékezni a királyt. Pellában ráadásul nem volt biztonságban, és könyörgései egyre csak süket fülekre találtak. Mintha Alexandrosz annak ellentétét tartotta volna helyesnek, melyet az anyja követelt.

„Csak egy okot mondj, hogy miért kéne megtennem!" – mondta Alexandrosz, és kilépett a balkonra.

Hephaisztion feléje pillantott, majd a város felé fordult. A király melléje állt és a kilátásban gyönyörködött.

„Mert ő az anyád, és mert veszélyben van" – válaszolta Hephaisztion aztán.

„Ez két ok" – mondta Alexandrosz.

„Nos, jó. Tehát azért nem akarod a városba hívni, mert attól félsz, hogy ismét a hatalmába kerít" – sóhajtotta Hephaisztion. – „A távolság megvéd tőle…"

Alexandrosz sötétbarna szeme feléje villant, és ez nem kerülte el Hephaisztion figyelmét.

„Néha megrettenek attól, mennyire jól ismersz engem" – felelte a király.

Hephaisztion feléje fordította az arcát és rámosolygott. Alexandrosz hirtelen kinyújtotta a kezét és megérintette az arcát, de azonnal vissza is húzta, amikor a másik férfi zavartan lesütötte a szemét.

„Igazad van, Hephaisztion" – nyugtatta a tenyerét az átmelegedett kőkorláton Alexandrosz. – „A távolság az, amit szeretek benne… Nem akarom a csalódottságát látni, és hallgatni, hogy mit rontottam el."

„Olümpiasz az anyád, Alexandrosz" – felelte Hephaisztion. – „Számára a te biztonságod a legfontosabb…"

„Számára az a legfontosabb, hogy azt tegyem, amit ő jónak lát, s nem azt, amit én akarok!" – vágta rá a király dühödten. – „Mindennel elégedetlen, amit teszek… Az uralkodásommal, a feleségemmel, a hódításaimmal… Hogy nem atyám szellemét követem, akit mélyen megvetett, hanem a saját fejemet, ami arra sarkall, hogy ne álljak meg egy helyben…"

Ha Hephaisztion nem értett egyet a kifakadásával, nem mutatta. Beleegyezően bólintott párat, jelezve, hogy elfogadja a király válaszát, akit látszólag megnyugtatott, hogy nem kezd el vitatkozni vele. Csatáról csatára vele tartott, barátságuk mélysége mások számára érthetetlen mértéket öltött, csak benne bízott egyedül, és tőle fogadott el tanácsot. Ebben rejlett Hephaisztion fontossága.

„Különben is, a pellai palota mélyén biztonságban van, és barátok őrzik" – tette hozzá végül.

Ez volt a pillanat, amikor Hephaisztion úgy érezte, tiltakoznia kéne, de még sem tette. A Philliposz ellen elkövetett merénylet után, melynek elkövetésének hátterében titkon mindenki a nőiességében vérig sértett királynét gyanította, Olümpiasz ritkán lépett ki a palotában. Rab volt, még ha Alexandrosz azt is állította, hogy senki nem tartja fogva. Valamiképpen a saját fia foglya volt, ahogy a király az övé.

„Tehát, nem hívod meg Babilóniába?" – kérdezte Hephaisztion.

Alexandrosz megrázta a fejét.

„Olvasd át még egyszer a levelét" – javasolta a fiú aztán. – „Majd segítek megfogalmazni a választ."

A király rámosolygott és megszorította a vállát, majd visszalépett a szoba hűvösébe. Hephaisztion nem követte.

Néhány perccel később halk kopogás hallatszott, és Hephaisztion helyett Alexandrosz szólt a várakozónak, hogy bejöhet. A harcosnak hátra sem kellett fordulnia, hogy tudja, ki lépett be. A nesztelen léptekkel édes narancsillat érkezett. Bagoas volt az.

A szolga bort hozott, vizet a felfrissüléshez és egy nagy tál gyümölcsöt. Hephaisztion és ő egy szót sem váltottak azóta, hogy a perzsa utoljára nála járt, és most akaratlanul is megfeszült a teste.

„Kívánsz bort, uram?" – Bagoas lágy hangja közvetlenül a háta mögül szólalt meg.

Hephaisztion nem akart megfordulni. Félt, hogy a szolga megbabonázza. De nem kerülhette el a találkozást. Felsóhajtott és megfordult.

Bagoas alázatos szépsége azonnal rabul ejtette. A férfi lesütött szemekkel állt előtte, két kezében aranyserleget tartva, melyet most feléje nyújtott. Hosszú, hullámos fekete haja olyan volt, mint a csillagtalan éjszaka. Bronzszín bőre kivillant a vékony aranyszín köpeny alól, mely alatt hosszú szoknyát viselt. Nem volt rajta ékszer, kivéve egy vékony aranylánc, melynek függői megremegtek, mikor levegőt vett, és egy homlokpánt, ragyogó égkék zafírral a közepén.

Hephaisztion röpke pillantást vetett a még mindig anyja levelét olvasó Alexandrosz felé, miközben elvette a kupát a szolgától, aki kis meghajlással lépett vissza a szobába, hogy most már a királynak szolgáljon fel bort. Amikor Alexandrosz felé hajolt, haja az arcába hullott. A két fej, szolgáé és úré, olyan volt, mint a nap és az éj. Arany és szurok. Élesen elütöttek, és mégis tökéletesek voltak együtt.

Hephaisztion a pohara mögé rejtette a keserűségét, és visszafordult a város felé. Aztán kíváncsiságtól hajtva visszanézett a szobába; Bagoas gyümölcsöstálat helyezett a kerevet mellé, ahol Alexandrosz olvasott, s mikor el akart lépni, a király a keze után kapott. Nem tudta megfogni, csak a köntösének az ujját. A csat, ami összefogta a ruhadarabot, elengedett, és a köntös, törött szárnyú pillangó módjára hullott a földre.

Hephaisztion sietve elfordult, és mélyet kortyolt a kupájából. A bor émelyítően édeskés volt, és nem elég hideg, de lenyelte. Tekintetében még izzott Alexandrosz arany hajának és a perzsa szolga fekete üstökének ellentétes képe. Csodálatosak voltak együtt…

„Hephaisztion, jöjj be a napról, még megárt!" – szólt ki a király.

Jó katonaként, Hephaisztion azonnal engedelmeskedett a parancsnak.

„Írjuk meg anyádnak a levelet" – mondta, és letéve a poharát, azonnal az asztal mögé ült, csakhogy ne kelljen Bagoas-ra néznie.

Papiruszt, tollat és tintát vett elő, hogy azonnal munkához lásson, mindezt lehajtott fejjel, hogy józan maradhasson. Alexandrosz nem sokat vett észre a kényelmetlenségéből. Hanyagul a kerevetre dobta a levelet, miközben azt figyelte, ahogy Bagoas megigazítja a virágokat az egyik ablak melletti vázában. Aztán egy szelet dinnyéért nyúlt és felállt.

Hephaisztion a papiruszra meredve várta, hogy Alexandrosz diktálni kezdjen, s mikor már-már süketítő lett a csend felnézett, hogy rögtön meg is bánja.

Alexandrosz a falnak támaszkodó Bagoas előtt állt, baljával átkarolva annak derekát, míg jobbjával a gúla alakúra dinnyeszelettel simogatta a szolga rubinvörös ajkait. Bagoas fekete szemében különös tűz lobbant, kissé felnyitotta a száját, majd egy pillanattal később a fogait is, és a Hódító a szájába csúsztatta a lédús gyümölcs csúcsát.

Bagoas rákulcsolta ajkait a hűvös dinnyeszeletre, miközben arca az alázatosból hirtelen kéjvágyóvá vált, majd hirtelen leharapta a szelet tetejét. Alexandrosz felnevetett, és a szolga szájára szorította a száját.

Hephaisztion zavarodottan elejtette a tollat, érezve, hogy a látvány ujjai végig kísértenek az ölén, és hirtelen felállt. Alexandrosz, akinek dereka köré éppen most kúszott fel Bagoas hosszú lába, továbbra is vak maradt barátja zavara iránt, és folytatta a perzsa ajkainak becézést a dinnyeszelettel, aki immár merészebben játszott a szájával a gyümölcsön.

Hephaisztion menekülőre fogta, amint a vágy, amit a két szerető játéka felizzított benne, láthatóvá vált a rövid kis szoknya alatt, amit viselt. Remélte, hogy észrevétlenül ki tud osonni a szobából, de amit megfogta az ajtó reteszét, rájött, hogy zárva van.

„Hephaisztion!"

Bagoas csendes hívása megtorpanásra kényszeríttette, és a szíve vadul zakatolni kezdett.

„Hephaisztion hová mégy?" – kérdezte Alexandrosz.

A fiú nem akart megfordulni. Lehunyta a szemét, azt várva, hogy mikor ismét kinyitja, mindez füstként rebbenik szét, de nagyon is valóságos maradt.

„Kettesben akartalak benneteket hagyni" – nyögte rekedten, a hátát mutatva a két másiknak.

A következő pillanatban Bagaos kecses teste csusszant az ajtó, mely menekülésének egyetlen biztos pontját jelentette, és a teste közé. Hephaisztion kissé hátra hőkölt.

„A számon van ajkának édes íze" – suttogta csábosan Bagoas. – „Nem akarod megkóstolni?"

Hephaisztion elpirulva nézte a szolga szép arcát, aki félig nyílt ajkakkal várta, hogy mit tesz.

„Nyisd ki az ajtót, Bagoas!" – mondta aztán.

A perzsa neki vetette hátát a fának, karcsú testét megfeszítve állta el az utat.

„Maradj!" – lehelte a szolga.

„Állj el az utamból!" – szisszent rá Hephaisztion.

„Ne menj!" – Bagoas nem kért.

Hephaisztion feldühödött. Kinyúlt, hogy Bagoas háta mögött kinyissa a reteszt, de a szolga vigyázva a kezére szorította a hátát, csapdába ejtve.

„Eressz!" – vicsorgott a harcos.

„Ne menj!" – ismételte meg Bagoas határozottan.

„Nekem egy szolga nem parancsolhat!"

Bagoas felvetette gyönyörű fejét, és arca konok lett. A homlokát ékesítő zafíron megcsillant a nyári nap fénye. Tenyerét Hephaisztion mellkasának szorította, hogy meggátolja a mozgásban.

„A szolga nem. De én igen" – hallotta akkor Alexandrosz hangját.

A rémület, ami hirtelen a hatalmába kerítette, teljesen megbénította Hephaisztion-t. Mi ez az őrület? Mi történik? Ösztönösen ellépett az ajtót eltakaró szolga elől, és úgy helyezkedett, hogy a király és Bagoas arcát is láthassa.

„Alexandrosz…"- kezdte, de a Hódító egyetlen kézmozdulata elhallgatatta.

„Azt hittem, kettőnk közül én vagyok az, aki menekül azok elől, akik szeretik" – mondta Alexandrosz.

„Bármit is mondott a szolgád…" – pillantott Bagoas felé Hephaisztion.

„Hephaisztion, kedvesem" – a király hangja egy percre törődöttnek és fáradtnak hangzott. – „Nem te vagy-e a legjobb barátom?"

„Mint Patroklosz Achilleusznak" – felelte a harcos, és meglágyult a tekintete.

„S ők ketten nem szerették-e egymást úgy, hogy hőstettekre sarkallják a másikat?" – faggatta továbbra is Alexandrosz, de szavainak értelmét Hephaisztion még nem látta.

„Ezt már megtanultuk Arisztotelésztől, Alexandrosz" – maga sem tudta, mitől remeg a hangja.

„Akkor tán attól félsz, hogy Zeusz fiának szerelme végleg legyőzne?" – a király szórakozottan lecsippentett egy szem szőlőt, és ujjai közt játszadozott vele.

„Zeusz fiának szerelme képes lenne legyőzni engem, de te, Alexandrosz, gyerekkorunk óta hiába próbálsz" – felelte Hephaisztion.

Mástól egy ilyen merész kijelentés talán haragra gerjesztette volna a királyt, de gyermekkori jó barátja bátorsága csak még jobban lángra lobbantotta benne a régóta izzó szenvedélyt. Könnyedén kihajította a szőlőszemet a nyitott erkélyajtón, majd három öles lépéssel Hephaisztion előtt termett. Oly közel állt meg hozzá, hogy szinte már egyek voltak.

„Akkor hát?" – mosolygott rá Alexandrosz.

„Mire lenne jó?" – kérdezett vissza Hephaisztion szégyenlősen, és remegett a szája. – „Nem lehetek jó alattvalód és kiváló harcosod, ha nem kaphatsz meg testestől-lelkestől?"

Alexandrosz nem ezt a választ várta. Ha volt valaki, aki fontos volt a számára, akkor az Hephaisztion, akinek szeretetében sosem kellett csalódnia, és aki mindig mellette volt, és most csalódást érzett. Döbbenten nézett Bagoas-ra, majd ismét Hephaisztion-ra, aki zavarodottan lesütötte a szemét.

„Nem szeretsz tehát" – mondta a király.

„Az életemnél is jobban!" – kiáltotta hirtelen a harcos, és megragadta Alexandrosz vállait.

A szívébe mart a másik csalódott arca. Akaratlanul is megsimogatta az arcát, és a király magához szorította a tenyerét. A magány és a meg nem értés bánata izzott sötétbarna szemében, és törékennyé tette Hephaisztion szemben.

Hirtelen Bagoas lépett hozzájuk, és mindketten ránéztek. A szolga kinyújtotta kezét Alexandrosz felé, és lassan magához húzta a férfit, aki átölelte.

„Jöjj, uram, én majd elmulasztom a fájdalmadat" – suttogta Bagoas.

„Alexandrosz!" – szólt utánuk Hephaisztion sietve.

„Mit? Mit akarsz még?" – fordult vissza a király, haragtól eltorzult arccal. – „Esdekeljek a szerelmedért? Hát vedd tudomásul, hogy nem fogok! Nem te voltál az, aki könnyes szemmel jött hozzám a nászéjszakámon, hogy a szerelméről biztosítson?"

Hephaisztion összeszorított szájjal nézett rá. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mit tegyen. Vágya, melyet Alexandrosz iránt érzett, egy pillanatra a teljes összeomlás széléra sodorta, de bárhogy is vágyott a karjai közé, nem volt biztos abban, hogy nem rontja-e el a barátságukat.

„Vagy tán még mindig a saját csalódottságod bűnéért kell vezekelnem?" – kérdezte haragosan Alexandrosz. – „Te is beálltál a többi közé, aki neheztel rám, amiért makedón lány helyett egy perzsa asszonyt vettem el? Ó, te többszörösen is csalódott lehetsz, hiszen egy nőre cseréltem hűségedet!"

„Alexandrosz, megbolondultál? Térj észhez!" – fakadt ki Hephaisztion türelmét vesztve.

Égő arccal meredt a királyra, akinek dühtől hullámzott a mellkasa. A kettejük közti elfojtott szenvedély szinte szikrákat szórt. A következő pillanatban Bagoas lépett közéjük, és testével eltakarta Alexandrosz elől Hephaisztion-t. A király ránézett, aztán mérgesen elfordult, vékony köntöse úgy libbent mögötte, mint egy vitorla, és az asztalhoz lépve bort töltött magának.

A szolga látva urának feldúltságát, a királyhoz lépett, és hátulról átölelte. Alexandrosz jobbjával megkapaszkodott az őt átkaroló kezekben, fejét pedig Bagoas vállára hajtotta, aki gyengéd csókot lehelt az arcára. Alexandrosz feléje fordult, átfogta a derekát és mohóan megcsókolta. Hephaisztion látta, hogy a csókja nem szelíd, hanem szenvedélyes, és az egész teste bizseregni kezdett.

Bagoas magas, karcsú teste odasimult a király harcos testéhez, odaadóan fogadta Alexandrosz harapásszerű csókjait, s csak akkor kapta el a fejét, mikor már nem volt levegője.

Hephaisztion lenyűgözve nézte őket, újraéledő vággyal. Zavarodott volt, de mindenek felett vágyta azt, amit a perzsák már mind birtokoltak; Alexandrosz-t. Ám úgy érezte, hogy itt a babiloni palota fogságában, ahol szemek figyeltek és fülek hallottak, nem nyújthatja feléje a kezét szabadon.

Egy pillanatra felrémlett előtte Pella városának régi nyugalma, ahol gyermekként nevelődtek, és szabadok lehettek, majd Gaugamelának csatamezeje, s a csata előtti éjszaka, ahol hiába adta értésére, hogy mire vágyik mindennél jobban, Alexandrosz megtagadta tőle.

Bárcsak ismét ifjak lehetnének, gondtalan csikók Pella mezején, vagy az edzőterem porában, ahol Alexandrosz nem volt király még, és nem akarta meghódítani az egész világot, ahol mindig azt érezhette, hogy a férfi az övé, és csakis az övé, míg világ a világ.

Ahol Alexandrosz ugyanúgy szerette, ahogy ő, és a mosolya csak neki szólt. Ahol a lakomákon neki nyújtotta a kupáját, és egész éjszaka az álmairól beszélgettek a csillagos ég alatt, nagy álmokat és terveket szőve. Terveket, ahol Alexandrosz és Hephaisztion vállvetve, egymás mellett meghódítja az ismert világot és eljut azon túlra is.

De felnőttek, nem voltak kölykök többé, akik néma csodálattal hallgatták Arisztotelész tanítását. Alexandrosz-ból király lett, belőle pedig hadvezér. Az életük nem volt már gondtalan. Alexandrosz-nak a világ volt a vetélytársa, neki pedig Bagoas.

„Gondolj rólam bármit" – szólalt meg hirtelen, magára vonva a király figyelmét. – „, hidd csak azt, hogy nem szeretlek többé… De tudnod kell, hogy tévedsz! Soha, senki nem fog úgy szeretni, mint én…"

„Akkor miért menekülsz előlem?" – szegte fel a fejét Alexandrosz.

Hephaisztion felsóhajtott, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

„Nem menekülök, Alexandrosz, a tied vagyok, de mindketten megváltoztunk, és nekem időre van szükségem" – mondta.

Az ajtó felé mozdult. Lassan lépett, várva, hogy ismét megállítják és megparancsolják az engedelmességet, de a szobát nem verte fel kiáltás. A másik kettő halk lélegzete kísérte, míg kinyitotta a reteszt és kilépett a folyósóra. Addigra már késő volt bánni az ostobaságát.

**5.**

„Tartsd magasabbra a pajzsodat, Prótharkosz!" – kiáltotta Hephaisztion, látva, hogy embere még mindig csak ímmel-ámmal hadakozik.

„Rossz választás volt éppen őt kijelölnöd a játékra, Hephaisztion" – jegyezte meg Nearkhosz, és hüvelykjével megvakargatta az állát.

„Jól beszélsz, barátom" – bólintott rá Kasszandrosz. – „Az én katonám, meglehet épp csak felépült a sebesülésből, máris jobban harcol, mint a te embered, Hephaisztion."

Az ifjú hadvezér élesen rápillantott, majd a küzdőtérre szegezte a tekintetét. Mintha nem lenne elég baja, Kasszandrosz önelégültségén kívül? Mellettük a többiek máris fogadásokat kötöttek arra, hogy Prótarkhosz nem sokára feladja a küzdelmet.

„Mi aggaszt annyira, drága jó Hephaisztion, hogy ily ostoba választást tettél?" – kérdezte a füléhez hajolva Kasszandrosz.

Hephaisztion megborzongott a hangjától. Nem kedvelte különösebben Kasszandrosz-t. Már gyermekkoruk óta érezte, hogy a másik ellenséges vele szemben, és ezt nem is csodálta. Kasszandrosz jóképű volt és nagyravágyó, vágyai a világ meghódítására éppen találkoztak Alexandrosz vágyaival, ám a király nem engedte oly közel magához, mint amennyire Kasszandrosz szerette volna. Nem bízott meg benne, pedig, Hephaisztion ebben majdnem biztos volt, Kasszandrosz titkon szerette a királyt és fájt neki, hogy az semmibe veszi.

„Azért esett Prótharkhosz-ra a választásom, mert nem tudtam, te kit állítasz ellene, Kasszandrosz" – felete aztán.

„Hephaisztion hívd vissza az emberedet, mielőtt Polümnész megöli!" – kiáltotta feléjük a király. – „Kasszandrosz, a te bajnokod a győztes!"

Hephaisztion megszégyenülve zavarta pihenni a harcosát, míg Kasszandrosz fürdőzött a dicsőségben. Alexandrosz felé nézett, aki éppen egy kupa bort igyekezett magába dönteni, és megrázta a fejét. Mögötte Bagoas komoly, szép arcán a gondterheltség felhői ültek.

„Néhány napja mintha távolabb állnál tőle, mint szoktál" – szólalt meg Kasszandrosz, miután elült az éljenzés. – „Miatta vagy ilyen szótlan?"

„Nem mindig egyszerű egy ilyen hatalmas ember bizalmasának lenni" – felelte Hephaisztion és a fák árnyéka felé indult.

„Sem annak, sem a kedvesének" – jegyezte meg bizalmasan Kasszandrosz, fekete tincsei közt rápillantva.

Hephaisztion megtorpant.

„Fontold meg a szavaid, Kasszandrosz!" – szisszent fel. – „Olyasmit állítasz, aminek nincs valósága!"

Kasszandrosz kék szeme hamiskásan húzódott össze.

„Ugyan, ugyan Hephaisztion" – mosolygott rá, ám a tekintetét nem melegítette fel a mosoly. – „Nézd csak meg szegény Bagoas-t… Vagy a királyunk kívánt tőle túl sokat, vagy az ő kegyei maradtak el az igény mellett…"

Hephaisztion érezte, hogy vér futja el az arcát. Kasszandrosz-szal az volt a baj, hogy sokat hallgatott és jól figyelt, ő pedig kis híján a csapdájába sétált. Valahogy megnyugtatta, hogy a másik nagyobb ellenszenvvel viseltetik a perzsa iránt, mint őiránta.

„Nyugtass meg, hogy Alexandrosz nem olyasmiért neheztel rád, amit esetleg hőn szeretett perzsájával követtél el" – karolta át a vállát a másik hadvezér. – „Tudom, hogy hamarabb gerjed haragra, ha imádott perzsáit bántják, mintha saját makedónjait éri sérelem."

Hephaisztion kibújt a nyakát szorító kar fonákjából és szembe fordult Kasszandrosz-szal. A férfi kissé gúnyos arckifejezéssel nézett rá.

„Miért bíráljátok a döntéseit, és követitek mégis hűen, ha nem értetek egyet vele?" – kérdezte a másikat.

Kasszandrosz összefogta maga előtt a karjait. Ismerős dac ült ki az arcára.

„Nem csak az álmait osztja meg veletek, de a kincseit is, ti mégis lázadoztok" – tette hozzá Hephaisztion.

„Mert mindaz, amit tesz, ellenkezik atyja akaratával, és szakadékot váj közte és a hozzá hű makedónok között" – felelte rá Kasszandrosz. – „Te miért nem akarod észrevenni, hogy jobban perzsa már, mint makedón?"

Kasszandrosz a király felé nézett, és Hephaisztion követte a pillantását. Alexandrosz sátrának ölében perzsa pompában szemlélte a játékokat, perzsa ruhába öltözötten, perzsa talpnyalóinak társaságában. Nem messze tőle makedónjai álltak; Kleitész, Perdikkász, Antigonosz és mások, nem éppen lelkes képpel, meglehetősen sanda arccal figyelve a perzsákat.

„Az összes istenünk áldott nevére kérlek, Kasszandrosz, ha gyanítasz valamit, mondd el most, mielőtt olyasmi történik, amit nem lehet helyre hozni!" – fordult vissza a másik vezér felé Hephaisztion riadtan.

Kasszandrosz mérgesen nézett az őt megragadó kezekre, aztán kilépett az ujjak szorításából. Örült Hephaisztion szenvedésének, de jól elrejtette.

„Nyugodj meg, Hephaisztion, nincs mitől féltened őt, s ha lenne is, te tudnád meg utoljára" – kis gúnyos mosolyt villantva a másik felé, az ellenkező irányba indult.

A nyugtalanság, amit Hephaisztion lelkében hagyott, soha többé nem múlt el.

**6.**

Babilónia minden szépsége sem tudta maradásra bírni Alexandroszt. Kalandvágya, tudásszomja, hataloméhsége, vagy valami hasonló kín vitte tovább. Épp csak megmelegedett valahol, hogy máris tovább induljon, és újabb és újabb földeket hódítson meg, és új népeket tegyen alattvalójává.

Véres csaták, holttestek tömegei jelezték az útját, s mégis a katonák követték őt, akármerre indult. Harcoltak vele és érte, és dőzsöltek a gazdagságban, amit feléjük nyújtott.

Éppolyan csillagtalan éjszaka volt, mint a Gaugamela-i csata előestéjén. A Holdra ugyan nem vetült baljóslatú árny, és a katonák sem várták remegve az elkövetkező reggelt, de a tábor még mindig nyüzsgött.

Hephaisztion körbejárta az őrposztokat. A katonák köszöntötték, ő pedig elidőzött közöttük. Nem volt kedve üres sátrának magányába visszatérni, s minden jobb volt annál, mint a hideg takarók közé csúszni. A szíve a fősátor felé húzta, de az üres volt, mert Alexandrosz a királynénál „vendégeskedett".

Hephaisztion megrázta a fejét, hogy elhessegesse rossz gondolatait. Egy tábortűz fölött melengette a tenyerét, mikor látta, hogy Bagoas ront ki a királyné sátrából és iramodik az éjszakába. Kissé meglepte, hogy ők hárman; Alexandrosz, Roxána és Bagoas, egyszerre tartózkodnak egy helyen, úgyhogy mikor Pharnakusz mellett ment el, megállította a perzsát.

„A királyt, Pharnakusz, láttad őt mostanság?" – kérdezte.

„A sátrában van, uram" – a perzsa kissé meghajtotta magát, tudva, hogy ha Hephaisztion-hoz beszél az olyan, mintha magához a Hódítóhoz szólna.

„Hát nem a királynéhoz ment?" – kérdezte inkább magától, mint a perzsától Hephaisztion.

„Nem, ő gyengeségre hivatkozva, elhárította a látogatását" – felelte Pharnakusz.

Ismét meghajolt és ott hagyta Hephaisztion-t. Az ifjú hadvezér néhány percnyi tétovázás után a fősátor felé indult. De nem jutott tovább néhány lépésnél, mikor sötét árnyat pillantott meg a lovak karámja mellett. Örökös gyanakodással nyúlt a kardjáért, ám mielőtt rávethette volna magát az alakra, az a hold ezüst fényébe fordult.

„Bagoas!" – súgta fojtottan Hephaisztion.

A perzsa riadtan fordult feléje. Csupa könny volt az arca. Hephaisztion akaratlanul is közelebb lépett hozzá, mire a szolga lehajtotta a fejét, és tett egy lépést hátra.

„Mi történt?" – kérdezte Hephaisztion. – „Alexandrosz…?"

„Nem, s most eressz utamra!" – felelte a fejét rázva a perzsa, és elindult.

Ahogy Hephaisztion mellé ért, és arcát, amiről ruhájának ujjával szárította fel könnyeit, jobban megvilágították a fények, a hadvezér látta, hogy a járomcsontja kivörösödött és egy karcolás éktelenkedik rajta. Hirtelen utána kapott, és megragadva a kezét megállította. Bagoas nem nézett rá. Hephaisztion megérintette a sebet, mire Bagoas elhúzta a fejét.

„Bocsáss meg, ha fájdalmat okoztam" – mondta azonnal Hephaisztion.

„Semmi volt ez ahhoz, melyet gyermekkoromban kellett kiállnom" – suttogta szégyenlősen a perzsa.

Hephaisztion ráébredve, mit jelentenek a szavai, elengedte, de Bagoas nem menekült el.

„Közölünk való volt, aki kezet emelt rád?" – tudakolta egy szívdobbanásnyi hallgatás után.

A szolga megrázta a fejét, és ránézett. Sötét szeme csupa könny volt, amiket nem engedett kicsurranni. Máskor oly kihívó arca, most szégyenkezve fordult el Hephaisztion kérdő pillantásától.

„Ki volt az?" – akaratoskodott a harcos.

„Roxána" – sóhajtotta a választ Bagoas, és felemelte a fejét.

Hephaisztion tanácstalanul nézte a másik férfit. A táborban egyedül Alexander szerette, ha egyáltalán szerette, a nőt. Még a perzsák sem kedvelték különösebbképpen a nyers modorú, faragatlan asszonyt, akinek egyedül szépsége volt szóra érdemes, mintsem értelmessége vagy gyermekeket ontó méhe. Többen is elhamarkodott lépésnek tartották, hogy Alexandrosz ágyasa helyett asszonyává tette ezt a nem éppen bámulatos fehérnépet, ahelyett, hogy anyja és tanácsosainak kívánságát szem előtt tartva egy makedón asszonyt vett volna el. De Alexandrosz nem a saját népével akart összeházasodni, hanem azzal, melyet ő hódított meg, s melyet lassanként jobban kedvelt a saját vérénél.

„Mit tettél?" – szólalt meg lassan Hephaisztion.

„Semmit" – felelte a szolga. – „Nem elég ok az, hogy ha a király eggyel többször pillant felém?"

„Nos, akkor mindketten megérdemeljük a királyné haragját" – jegyezte meg könnyedén Hephaisztion.

Riadt fény gyúlt Bagoas szemében.

„Egyikőnk sem tudja, mi lakozik a szívében, Hephaisztion" – mondta ijedten. – „S talán jobb is, ha nem tudjuk, míg a király jobban hallgat ránk, mint őrá, s a szíve inkább hozzánk húz, mint hozzá."

Igen, ezzel Hephaisztion-nak is egyet kellett értenie. Nem tudta elfelejteni a nő féltékeny pillantását, mikor rájuk nyitott Alexandrosz hálókamrájában a nászéjszakájukon. Néha most is észrevette, hogy úgy néz rá, mint akkor.

„Azt mondtad, nem az ütés fájt, még is sírva találtam rád" – terelte el a szót Hephaisztion.

„Néha a szavak mélyebb sebet ejtenek, mint egy ütés, vagy egy fegyver" – felelte Bagoas, és kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megsimogassa az egyik közelükben lévő ló fejét. – „S ha épp nyomorúságodat vetik szemedre, sokkal kínzóbb lehet, mintha dárdát merítenének a szívedbe."

A ló most Hephaisztion felé hajtotta a fejét, és a férfi megérintette a homlokát. Bukephalosz volt az, Alexandrosz lova. Egy pillanattal később Hephaisztion saját lova ügetett hozzájuk, és kikövetelte a figyeltem a gazdájától. Bukephalosz halkan felnyihogott és meglökdöste a nyakát.

„Mily különös, még a lovaitok is elválaszthatatlanok" – jegyezte meg szomorú mosollyal Bagoas.

Hephaisztion nem felelt, és néhány pillanatig csak a lovak halk neszezése hallatszott meg a tábor soha nem csendesülő zaja.

„Mondd, Hephaisztion, nekünk miért az a sorsunk, hogy senki ne szeressen bennünket?" – fordult hirtelen Bagoas az ifjú felé.

„Éppen te kérded ezt, akit maga Alexandrosz, a hódító szeret?" – kérdezett vissza Hephaisztion értetlenül.

„Neked, aki oly régóta ismered, kéne tudnod a legjobban, hogy ő nem képes mást szeretni, csak az álmait" – válaszolta szomorúan Bagoas. – „Te, én, és még a királyné is, csupán csak árnyak vagyunk a szívében, akiket könnyedén megcsal az ismeretlen világgal, ha új irányba indul."

Hephaisztion-t meglepte a tudatlannak hitt szolga bölcsessége. A buja, büszke arcon a szomorúság eszébe jutatta, hogy milyen igaza van Bagoas-nak ebben. Alexander már gyermekkora óta arra vágyott, hogy túlszárnyalja apját, és most, hogy véghez vitte hatalmas tervét, még többre törekedett. Álmai hajtották egyre csak előre, és a mesés Kelet iránti szerelme már-már elhomályosította egykori hazájának nagyságát.

„Még is, szeretjük őt, annak ellenére, hogy tudjuk, az ő szíve sosem lesz a miénk teljesen" – sóhajtotta Bagoas.

„Szüksége van ránk, Bagoas" – felelte a szolga szemébe nézve Hephaisztion. – „A mi dolgunk az, hogy figyeljünk rá, és megóvjuk őt, mielőtt ostobán cselekedne. Te sátrának magányában vigyázol rá, én pedig a csata sűrűjében, és mindketten igyekszünk beérni azzal, amit kapunk tőle, nem követelve többet."

Bagoas finom metszésű arcán egyetlen könnycsepp csordult végig, Hephaisztion kinyúlt és letörölte. A perzsa szégyenlősen lehajtotta a fejét, és megborzongott. Hephaisztion ösztönösen levette a köpenyét, és a másik férfi köré kanyarította, akaratlanul is közelebb húzódva Bagoas-hoz. A perzsa testét mindössze egy vékony fekete köntös védte az éjszaka hidegétől. Ezúttal semmiféle ékszert nem viselt, és arcán épp csak megmaradt a díszítésként használt festék.

Különös, természetellenes szépsége megint csak megragadta Hephaisztion-t, és a gyomra ismét ugyanúgy összerándult, mint mikor Dareiosz háremében először megpillantotta. Akkor féltékenységet érzett, mert látta, hogy a megannyi elbűvölő asszony közül Alexandrosz éppen ezt a megdöbbentően furcsa teremtményt vette észre azonnal. Azóta is versengve keresték a király figyelmét.

Bagoas szótlanul megtámasztotta homlokát Hephaisztion mellkasán, és az ifjú hadvezér tanácstalanul hagyta ezt. Mi mást tehetett volna? Ők ketten ugyanabban a sorsban osztoztak, és bár féltékenysége nem múlt el, ellenszenve alábbhagyott.

„Bárcsak képes lennék elfogadni a szavaidat, Hephaisztion, és belenyugodni a létbe, amit az istenek szeszélye kiszabott rám, attól a pillanattól kezdve, amikor a király tekintete először találkozott a pillantásommal" – Bagoas hangja sírástól volt terhes.

Hephaisztion kissé eltolta magától perzsát, aki lehajtott fejjel állt, szégyenlősen lesütve sötét szemét. A hadvezért zavarta az alázatossága, ám azt is tudta, hogy ez csak látszat, s Bagoas-ban olyan szenvedély ég, amit kevesen tapasztalhattak csak meg.

„Átkozhatod vagy áldhatod azt a pillanatot, de már nem változtathatsz rajta" – felelte neki. – „Egyet biztosan tudok, vagy őt szolgáljuk, vagy általa veszünk, de óvnunk kell őt a világtól éppúgy, mint magától."

Mellettük Bukephalosz helyeslően bólogatott a fejével.

**7.**

Az éjszaka nem hozott könnyű álmot a szemére. Egyáltalán semmilyen álmot nem hozott. Csak forgolódott a derékaljon, ami ágyául szolgált, és a külvilág zajait hallgatta. Gondolatai egyre csak a királynál jártak, és nehezen küzdötte le a késztetést, hogy a sátrához osonjon.

Takarójának sarka, amit maga alá gyűrt, nyomta az oldalát, és hanyatt fordult. Ismét lehunyta a szemét, de képtelen volt elaludni. A sátor másik oldalán, Bagoas egy vastag takaróba bugyolálva mélyen és nyugodtan járta már az álom mezsgyéjét.

Hephaisztion maga sem értette, miért ajánlotta fel a perzsának a sátrát, sem azt, hogy az miért fogadta el a furcsa meghívást. Valamiért arra gondolt, jobb Bagoas-nak ha nincs egyedül. Hiába bánta már, mikor a sátorkelméjének lehullta után a perzsa felajánlkozott neki, és csak neheze tudta megértetni vele, hogy nem ezt kívánja tőle.

Tulajdonképpen attól félt, hogy a féltékeny királyné a szolga életére tör, ami különösebbképpen nem is lett volna meglepő, és még odaadó támogatókat is talált volna hozzá. Arról, hogy a saját élete épp úgy veszélyben lehet, mint Bagoas-é, inkább igyekezett elfelejtkezni.

Végül Bagoas rájött, hogy Hephaisztion nem kívánja a saját kéjére használni a testét, és bár a visszautasítás nem esett neki jól, kivált, hogy a hadvezér tetszett neki, áthúzódott a sátor másik végébe, és kisvártatva álomba zuhant. A vastag takaró ölelésében szinte nem is látszott.

Hephaisztion megpróbált a perzsa nyugodt lélegzetvételére összpontosítani, hátha elálmosodik tőle, de mire elzsibbadtak az érzékei, egy másik nesz kiriasztotta a kellemes bódulatból, és ez így ment már egy jó ideje. A sátor fehér anyagán át még pislákoltak az őrtüzek, és sejteni lehetett a körülötte ülőket, a hajnal még messze járt.

Már-már ismét elszunnyadt, mikor csosszanó lépés zaja ütötte meg a fülét, és egy fekete árnyék kúszott sátrának anyagára. Hephaisztion lassan a párnája alá rejtett késért nyúlt, és megmarkolta a foglalatát, hogy elő tudja rántani a legelső veszélyre.

Ám amikor fellebbent a kelme, a teste elernyedt. A sötétben épp csak ki tudta venni a király aranyszín hajkoronáját.

„Alexandrosz" – súgta a férfi felé meglepve.

A Hódító a térdein kúszott hozzá. Hephaisztion-t meglepte arcának űzöttsége. Fekete szemeiben jeges rémület látszott, minden porcikája remegett. Az ifjú azonnal felült.

„Alexandrosz, mit történt?" – kérdezte a riadt tekintetű férfitól.

„Szörnyű álmom volt" – a király hangja remegett. – „Halott atyám vérbe borulva állt az ágyam fejénél, s anyám ült a mellkasomon azt a kést tartva kezében, mellyel atyám életét kioltották… És mind ott álltak az ágyam körül… Mind… Nearkhosz, Perdikkász, Kleitész, Kasszandrosz… Csak te nem! Téged nem láttalak sehol!

Beszéd közben riadtan kapkodta tekintetét a sátorban. Könnyek gyűltek a szemébe, ajka legörbült, mintha máris sírni akarna, majd ismét feleszmélt, hogy a következő pillanatban megint csak zokogáshoz készülődjék.

Hephaisztion látta már így, mikor esendő volt, s nem a király, aki a világot akarta uralni. Félelmének látványa rögtön arra késztette, hogy kinyújtsa a kezét Alexandrosz felé. A férfi szinte a karjai közé vetette magát, szorosan magához ölelve leghűebb barátját.

Hephaisztion el is feledkezett a közelükben alvó Bagoas-ról, mikor Alexandrosz reszkető teste az övéhez simult.

„Olyan különösen néztek rám, Hephaisztion" – suttogta zaklatottan Alexandrosz. – „A tekintetük hideg volt, és az ajkukon mosoly… Anyám kezében megvillant a penge, és én utánad kiáltottam, de nem jöttél…"

Zavarodottan beszélt, és felzokogott. Hephaisztion vigasztalóan simogatta a hátát, és halkan suttogott a fülébe.

„Cssst! Nyugodj meg, Alexandrosz… Csak álom volt. Hisz itt vagyok. Látod? Itt vagyok!"

A király térdein kúszva húzódott be szétnyitott combjai közé, és fejét a harcos vállán nyugtatta, míg olyan szorosan fogta át harcosát, hogy Hephaisztion már-már fuldoklott. Úgy ölelte a nyugtalan testet, hogy Alexandrosz érezze, nincs egyedül. Aztán bátortalan csókot lehelt a király arany hajára, majd puha nyakára, s végül a szája szélére. Alexandrosz a kérdő ajkak felé fordította fejét, és előbb csak neki súrolta, majd odanyomta száját Hephaisztion-éhoz.

Az ifjú hadvezér behunyt szemmel engedte át magát Alexandrosz egyre hevesebbé váló csókjainak, és szívének vad zakatolása azzal fenyegette, hogy a másik talán meghallja az izgalmát.

„Miért nem jöttél, mikor hívtalak?" – zihálta Alexandrosz, mikor szétvált az ajkuk. – „Fenyegettek engem, és nem bírtam menekülni."

„Csak egy álom volt, Alexandrosz, egy álom csupán" – csitítgatta szelíden a riadt férfit Hephaisztion. – Jöjj, feküdj egy kicsit mellém, míg megnyugszol!"

A király mintha nem is érezte volna, ahogy a másik keze szelíden a takarók közé húzza, továbbra is csak hajtogatta zagyva mondatait az álomról, melyből az ébredés egyedül találta, magányosa sátrának mélyén.

„Bagoas is hűtlen lett hozzám!" – súgta fojtottan, mint az olyanok, aki mindig cselszövésre gyanakszanak. – „Ő sem jött, mikor hívtam… És nem volt a sátramban, mikor felébredtem… Az ellenségeimnek adta magát…"

Hephaisztion, aki feladta a küzdelmet az álom ellen hadakozó királlyal, most fölé hajolt és megsimogatta a könnyes, zavart arcot.

„Nyugodj meg, Alexandrosz" – szólt hozzá türelmesen. – „Hallgass! Csst! Hallgass és pihenj! Most már velem vagy, itt nem érhet baj!"

Lehajolt és ajkaival gyengéden végigcirógatta a szeretett arcot, hogy a becézést egy óvatos csókkal fejezze be, mely kis vártatva viszonzásra talált. Alexandrosz két kézzel kapaszkodott a testébe, és Hephaisztion félősen a köntöse alá csúsztatta a kezét, hogy tenyerét a ziháló mellkason nyugtassa.

„Megölöm őt, Hephaisztion" – tolta el kissé magától Alexandrosz. – „Megölöm azt a perzsát, ha elárult!"

Tekintete kegyetlen lobbot vetett, úgyhogy Hephaisztion elhúzódott tőle, majd kinyújtotta a kezét a takaróért, ami alatt Bagoas szunnyadt, és kissé levonta a vastag kelmét az alvó szolgáról. Alexandrosz a mozdulat irányába fordította a fejét, s mikor meglátta Bagoas-t, hirtelen feltérdelt.

„Mi ez?" – hördült fel, és Hephaisztion-ra pillantott.

„Nem történt semmi!" – védekezett önkéntelenül az ifjú.

Mielőtt Hephaisztion megakadályozhatta volna, Alexandrosz megragadta az alvó perzsát és kegyetlenül megrázta. Bagoas azonnal felriadt, és álomittas tekintettel nézett fel dühödt arcú urára.

„Felség!" – kiáltotta, miután kitisztult a látása.

Hephaisztion látta, hogy Alexandrosz elméje hamis képet állított fel kettejükről, felkönyökölt és a király szőke tincsei közé túrt, hogy magára vonja a rémálomtól és féltékenységtől tajtékzó ember figyelmét.

Alexandrosz hitetlenkedve nézett egyikről a másikra.

„Nem történt semmi, Alexandrosz" – ismételte meg Hephaisztion. – „Nézd, ruhában vagyunk!"

Lehúzta Bagoas-ról a testét fedő kelmét, hogy megmutassa, nem meztelen, majd fellebbentette a saját takaróját is. Mindketten ruhában tértek nyugovóra; Bagoas eltakarta magát, miután Hephaisztion elutasította a közeledését, a harcos pedig nem volt hozzá szokva a mezítelenül alváshoz.

„A királyt rémálmok gyötörték" – mondta a perzsának Hephaisztion.

Bagoas ijedt arca azonnal meglágyult, kinyúlt a reszkető Hódítóért és gyengéden a mellkasára vonta. A férfi szótlanul bújt hozzá, és a perzsa szeretően simogatni kezdte a fejét, titkon Hephaisztion-ra lesve.

„Bocsáss meg nekem, uram, hogy nem voltam melletted" – lehelt csókot a szőke fejre Bagoas.

A férfi megborzongott, és Hephaisztion közelebb csúszott hozzá, hogy megfogja a kezét. A másik férfi belékapaszkodott, és hagyta, hogy Bagoas ringassa.

„Mind a vesztemet akarták… Az összes…" – lihegte kétségbeesve Alexandrosz.

„Buta álom volt, Alexandrosz" – felelte Hephaisztion. – „Már vége van. Vége."

Lehajolt és lágyan megcsókolta a király vállát, majd finoman ismét a köntöse alá csúsztatta a kezét és megsimogatta a mellkasát. Alexandrosz kábán hevert Bagoas ölében, űzött tekintetét mereven a fehér sátorkelmére szögezve. Hephaisztion apró csókokkal hintette tele a vállát, és ajkaival végigcirógatta a nyakát, miközben tenyere a másik férfi mellbimbójára vándorolt, hogy ügyes simogatásokkal izgassa az érzékeny testfelületet.

Alexandrosz nem ellenkezett, talán félig már az álom határán járt. Bagoas odaadó simogatása, és Hephaisztion bizsergető becézése elringatták zaklatott idegrendszerét. Az ifjú hadvezér tenyere a hegyes mellbimbóról a lapos hasra vándorolt, ujjhegyeivel körbejárta a köldök ingerlékeny környékét, s végül tovább osont Alexandrosz öle felé.

Hephaisztion nem volt érintetlen. Néhány lopott érintést már Alexandrosz-tól is kapott, de a hosszú évek vágyódása elképzelhetetlen kín lett volna a számára, ha időnként nem kóstolja meg a testi szerelem mámorító ízét. Mint ahogy a szokás kívánta, hált az ifjakkal, akik felajánlkoztak neki, s néha nap a bordély asszonyait is felkereste, csak hogy ne legyen többé társai céltáblája, akik azzal gyanúsítgatták, hogy még mindig a királynak őrzi ártatlanságát.

Most keze óvatosan lopakodott tovább szerelmének ágyékához, hogy megérintse annak felajzott férfiasságát.

„Mindketten itt vagyunk, Alexandrosz" – suttogta a fülébe Hephaisztion, már nem törődve azzal, hogy kihasználja a férfi gyengeségét. – „Sosem hagyunk el! Szeretünk téged!"

Alexandrosz becézéstől erőre kapott hímvesszeje forróan simult a tenyerébe. A férfi szó nélkül tűrte, hogy Hephaisztion simogatni kezdje duzzadt férfiasságát, miközben hagyta, hogy Bagoas ujjai továbbra is a haját és az arcát dédelgessék. A perzsa szájában egy pillanatra összefutott a féltékenység keserű nyála, és kis híja volt, hogy el nem taszította Hephaisztion kezét az ágyékról, melynek szenvedélyét eddig ő csitította. A harcos nem volt tudatában ellenfelének érzéseiről, minden figyelmét lekötötte a tenyerében lüketető forró, kemény férfierő, aminek teljes hosszát végig simogatta-dörzsölte.

Alexandrosz ajkát halk, erőtlen sóhaj hagyta el, amikor Hephaisztion ügyes ujjai keresztül suhantak érzékeny vesszején, és akaratlanul is az ifjú marka felé lökte a csípejét. Arcát Bagoas ölébe fúrta, finoman a perzsa combjába harapva, aki ettől szintén felnyögött.

Hephaisztion Alexandrosz hajához szorította az arcát, becsukta a szemét, és engedte, hogy ujjai vezessék. A férfi ajzottságának illata beleült az orrába és felizgatta őt magát is, ám most csak a másik kéje számított.

Hüvelykjével köröket rajzolt a kemény vessző duzzadt csúcsa köré, elkenve rajta a belőle serkenő nedvességet. Majd újra megmarkolta, és végighúzta a kezét a csúcstól a tőig, fentről le, majd alulról felfelé ismét. Ujjbegye alatt érezte az összes ér egyenetlenségét a selymes bőrön, és a verdeső nagy eret a férfiasság alján. Kissé felgyorsította kezének mozgását, és jobban összeszorította a kőkemény szerszámot ujjaival.

Alexandrosz elveszett. Forró veríték borította el a testét, ahogy a vágy egyre magasabbra hágott a medencéjének mélyén. Kezével Bagoas hosszú combjába kapaszkodott, nyögéseit annak puha belsejébe fojtva. Perzsa szeretője felhevülve tartotta, mélyeket lélegezve urának közelgő gyönyöréből.

Hephaisztion érezte, hogy Alexandrosz nem sokáig képes visszatartani az élvezetét, s hiába igyekezett azon, hogy tovább nyújtsa a gyönyört, nem tudta megakadályozni annak bekövetkezését. Alexandrosz felkiáltott, mikor Hephaisztion keze végigcsúszott keményre hízott szenvedélyén, és a beteljesülésbe taszította, melynek következménye a vesszejét szorító kézre lüktetett. Néhány szívdobbanásnyi megfeszülés után a teste elernyedt, ám Hephaisztion még akkor is simogatta a lankadó férfiasságot.

„Most már minden rendben van" – lehelte a ziháló férfi fülébe az ifjú hadvezér. – „Én Alexandroszom…"

A király bágyadtan fordította felé az arcát, és megérintette kivörösödött arcát. Hephaisztion zavarodottan sütötte le a szemét, félve Alexandrosz rosszalló pillantásától. Ám a férfi föléje hajolt, és száraz ajkaival puhán megcsókolta.

„Jöjj a takaróm alá! Hadd melegítselek meg!" – mondta mosolyogva Hephaisztion, s felemelte a vastag anyagokat, amikkel befedte magát.

Alexandrosz kihámozta magát a köntösből, amit viselt, majd egy folyékony mozdulattal befészkelte magát Hephaisztion takarója alá.

Bagoas néhány pillanatig tanácstalanul üldögélt a helyén, figyelve, ahogy a király elhelyezkedik a másik férfi mellett, anélkül, hogy egyetlen szót is szólt volna hozzá, aztán némán felállt. Hephaisztion felpillantott rá.

„Ha nem kívánjátok a jelenlétemet, visszatérnék a sátramba" – mondta a perzsa, s a szavak éppen csak kiszűrődtek az ajkain sértettségében.

„Hozz nekünk egy kis bort, jó Bagoas-om!" – válaszolta Alexandrosz.

A férfi kis meghajlással hagyta magukra őket, háta mögött egy fehér villanás volt a sátor kelméjének lebbenése. Alexandrosz talán nem is vett egészen tudomást a távozásáról. Figyelmét lekötötte az arcát vizslató Hephaisztion. Felemelte a kezét, és a kézfejével végigsimított a kipirult arcon.

„Hadd adjak neked gyönyört" – súgta az ifjú felé.

Hephaisztion megrázta a fejét, és lefogta az arcát cirógató kezet.

„Ne, kérlek… Engedd, hogy feküdjek melletted még egy kicsit… érintések nélkül" – felelte csendesen.

Alexandrosz elmosolyodott, egészen ártatlanul, gyermekien. Hephaisztion halkan fohászkodott, hogy ez a pillanat, itt a párnák és takarók melegében, sose érjen véget. A király újból megsimogatta az arcát, és ahogy ott feküdtek egymás mellett, rengeteg régi emléket idézett fel az ifjúban.

Akárcsak Alexandroszban.

„Emlékszel, mikor elbújtunk, hogy meglessük Dionüszosz papnőit fürdés közben?" – nevetett fel halkan. – „Anyám szigorúan megtiltotta, hogy odamenjünk, de Philótasz még sosem látott nőt mezítelenül. Egy virágzó bokor mögött bújtunk el, de Kasszandrosz orrát bántotta az illata és eltüsszentette magát… Micsoda sikítás lett ott!"

Miközben beszélt Hephaisztion arcát simogatta, ujjai újra és újra végigsiklottak a másik orcáján, és barna tekintete egy pillanatra sem mozdult el az ifjú vonásairól.

„Hát arra, mikor Leonidasz edzőtermében sorra legyőzted a többieket birkózásban? Nearkhosz olyan dühös lett a vereségtől, hogy három hétig nem beszélt veled, és még én sem bírtam a lelkére beszélni. Aztán végül Leonidasz megparancsolta neked, hogy állj ki ellene még egyszer és hagyd győzni…"

„Akkor is én győztem" – mosolyodott el Hephaisztion. – „Nearkhosz pedig sírt. Nagyon bántott, hogy én győztem, úgyhogy engesztelésül vettem neki egy új kardot a pénzből, amit te adtál kölcsön."

„Azzal még most is tartozol!" – jegyezte meg Alexandrosz.

Halkan felnevettek, kuncogva, mint kölyökkorukban.

„Akkor még nagyon ifjak voltunk" – mondta aztán Alexandrosz. – „Még nem viselted a csaták nyomait magadon."

Megérintette azt a csúnya heget, ami Hephaisztion szeme alatt fehérlett. Egy emléket a Gaugemela-i csatából.

„Mondd, Alexandrosz, nagyon elcsúfítottak az évek a szemedben?" – pillantott rá félénken az ifjú hadvezér.

A másik férfi tekintete körbe vándorolt az arcán, és szemének útját a mutatóujjával követte végig, mintha egy ismert, de rég nem járt ösvényt fedezne fel újra.

„Oly keveset változtál az évek során, drága barátom" – felelte végül. – „A csaták csak megedzették a testedet, de nem lopták ki szemedből a fényt, ami ifjúságunk óta ott lángol."

Belemártotta ujjait Hephaisztion hosszú, barna hajába és gyengéden magához húzta a fejét, hogy megcsókolja.

„Még mindig hideg a lábad" – vigyorgott rá az ifjú.

„Miért tartasz ki ilyen hűen mellettem, Hephaisztion?" – kérdezte elkomolyodva Alexandrosz. – „Mivel érdemeltem ki ezt a megkérdőjelezhetetlen odaadást?"

Hephaisztion tudta, hogy erre képtelen választ adni. Együtt nőttek fel, sorsuk már a gyermekkortól fogva összefonódott. Számára Alexandrosz maga volt a mindenség, vágyainak vágya. Nem volt olyan tette vagy gondolata, mely elhidegíthette volna tőle a másik férfit, még akkor is, ha gyakorta helytelenül cselekedett. Minden egyes perc, amit ezzel a csodálatos emberrel és dicső hadvezérrel tölthetett, az istenek ajándéka volt számára.

„Olyasmit kérdezel, amire nem adhatom meg anélkül a választ, hogy mindkettőnket zavarba ne hoznám, tehát ne haragudj meg rám, ha nem felelek" – válaszolta végül.

Alexandrosz elmosolyodott és közelebb bújt hozzá. A másik egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, majd lassan kinyitotta.

„Én hiszem, hogy melletted van a helyem. Hogy az istenek ezt a sorsot szánták nekem, és nem kívánok az akaratuk ellenére cselekedni" – tette hozzá néhány perccel később Hephaisztion.

„Még akkor is, ha saját akaratomat rákényszerítem másokra?" – faggatta elfelhősödő homlokkal Alexandrosz.

„Ez az akarat hozott el Perzsiáig minket, s tette gazdaggá még a legnyomorultabbat is közöttünk" – mondta az ifjú. – „Atyád meghódította Görögországot, s így tesz Perzsiával is, ha az a gyilkos tőr nem végez vele idő előtt. Te vagy az, aki elvégzi, és tovább viszi az ő álmát, és vezet bennünket, míg úgy nem látod, hogy megtaláltad azt, amit keresel."

„Még akkor is, ha magam sem tudom, mi az, amit keresek?" – sóhajtotta a férfi.

„Igen" – bólintott Hephaisztion. – „És nekünk veled kell tartanunk, mert nélküled nem vagyunk egyéb csak egy zabolázatlan csürhe."

„Ezt csak te vallod, de csak kérdezzem meg Antigonuszt, vagy Kasszandroszt!"

Hephaisztion a kezei közé fogta a Hódító kard törte kezeit és a csókjaival szórta tele.

„Ne kétkedj magadban, Alexandrosz" – felelte rá. – „A népek, akiket a perzsáktól felszabadítottál, uruknak tekintenek, szolgálnak téged. Visszaadtad a szabadságukat, taníttatod az ifjaikat, javakat adsz nekik, mi mást tehetnél még értük?"

„Amit a hadvezéreim javasolnak; rabszolgaságba a leigázottakkal, mert nem egyebek csak barbárok!"

„Csst! Csitulj! Miért beszélünk még most is az elégedetlenkedőkről?" – fordította el az arcát Hephaisztion.

Alexandrosz föléje könyökölt. Hephaisztion visszanézett rá.

„Bocsáss meg, hogy a gondjaimmal terhellek" – lehelte az ifjú ajkára.

„Nem, ne érts félre" – ellenkezett Hephaisztion. – „Szívesen hallgatlak és osztozom a gondjaidon, de ezt a pillanatot másra használnám…"

Alexandrosz ajkán csintalan mosoly derengett fel. Egy könnyed mozdulattal Hephaisztion fölé kerekedett, és a fiú combjai odaadóan tárultak fel előtte. Csak néhány ügyes mozdulatba került és régi barátja csupasz testéhez simulhatott. Ahhoz az izmos és harctól heges testhez, mely a számára olyan imádnivaló lelket hordozta.

„És mondd, mit kívánsz?" – súgta a szájára vágytól nehézkes hangon.

Hephaisztion tekintetében lángra kapott a kéj utáni éhség.

„Hódíts meg, Alexandrosz!" – felelte és pajkos mosolya végén kihívóan az alsó ajkába harapott.

A mondat, az invitálás egy újabb diadalra, csak fokozta a másik vágyát, aki éhesen dörzsölte ölét Hephaisztion-éhoz. Az nem tudta visszafogni a nyögést, mely kiszökkent egymásba harapó ajkai közül, és Alexandrosz onnan itta fel szenvedélyének halk óhaját.

Kezei végigsuhantak hadvezérének bőrén, megízlelve annak minden egyenetlenségét és ívét, lúdbőrt csalva a megérintett felületre. Hephaisztion vágyódva ölelte magához, combjaival szorosan tartva a csípőt, ami megfékezhetetlenül bújt az öléhez, felajzva mindkettejüket.

Az új terület, melyet alig érintett meg ilyen bensőségesen, felderítésre várt, áttüzesedett és pírba borult ujjainak nyomán. A tenyere alatt megfeszülő izmok keserédes vágyódással rándultak össze, amerre az ujjai végigkísértettek.

Hephaisztion a legszívesebben a világba kiáltotta volna a boldogságát, de minden kikívánkozó hangot magába fojtott, nehogy leleplezze sátrának édes titkát. Alexandrosz érintései átsuhantak a nyakán, végig a mellkasán, hasának lapos fennsíkján, a sötét háromszögig, aminek puha bolyhából felágaskodott a vesszeje. Néhány pillanatnyi dédelgetés után, az ujjak lejjebb siklottak, át a selymes tapintású zacskón a kapuig, melyet sokat tartottak a gyönyör oltárának.

Az első finom próbálkozáskor Hephaisztion halkan felnyögött, mire Alexandrosz visszavonult.

„Nem kívánod a közelségemet?" – kérdezte alig hallhatóan a király.

„Mindennél jobban, de…" – fordította el szégyenlősen a fejét az ifjú.

„Mikor volt utoljára, hogy…?" – fogta meg az állát, és fordította vissza az arcát Alexandrosz.

Hephaisztion sápadt orcája lángba borult. Ragyogó kék szemében fekete mélység volt kitágult szembogara.

„Mikor Teiszimosz megszöktetett… A nagykorúságom elérésekor" – válaszolta félénken Hephaisztion.

„De szeretnéd?" – nyújtotta ki karjait Alexandrosz, hogy felemelkedjék a testéről.

„Nincs erő, ami eltántoríthatna tőled most…"

„S nem hiszed, hogy képes vagyok gyengéden meghódítani azt a mélységet, amit előttem csak egy férfinak sikerült?" – faggatta játékosan Alexandrosz. – „Hát oly kegyetlen hírem van, hogy még te is megrettensz a hallatán?"

„Ó, Alexandrosz, drága Alexandrosz… tudom, hogy nincs mitől félnem… A tied vagyok…" – sóhajtotta Hephaisztion.

A másik férfi rámosolygott, és lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja, nyelvének pajkos játékával vonva el figyelmét ujjainak egyre merészebbé váló érintéseitől. A kapu, ami szorosan elzárva rejtette a mögötte megbúvó mennyei csarnokot, lassan engedett, miközben a szájuk úgy tapadt egymásra, hogy senki nem lett volna képes megmondani, hogy melyikük lélegzik, s melyikük lehel ki, mert úgy tűnt, egymás ajkairól szívják el az éltető leheletet.

Hephaisztion gyengéden megharapta Alexandrosz nyelvét, ami körbesiklott a fogsorán, mire a másik férfi visszaharapta, és a következő néhány szenvedély ittas pillanatban szinte falták egymást. Végül Hephaisztion eltolta magától imádottjának testét, és hasra fordult.

Alexandrosz a nyelvével fedezte fel magának Hephaisztion sima hátát, gerincének tökéletes vonalát, s közben ujja továbbra is játszadozott a bevételre váró nyílással. Hephaisztion felhevülten kapaszkodott a derékaljba, átadva magát a pajzán becézésnek. Érezte királyi kedvesének keményen meredő szenvedélyét és vágyta a gyönyört, amit általa kaphatott.

„Készen állsz, legédesebb Hephaisztion-om?" – rebegte az ifjú fülébe.

S még ha nem is állt volna készen, azt sem árulta volna el Alexandrosz-nak, csakhogy az övé lehessen. Mit számít most egy kis fájdalom, ebben a végtelen pillanatban, amikor annak a karjaiban van, akit mindennél jobban szeretet.

„Hódíts meg, királyom!" – felelte vissza.

Az utat a sebtében előkotorászott pajzsfényező zsír segítette, amit Alexandrosz gondosan felmelegített az ujjai között, majd nagy gondossággal ingerelni kezdte a lassan lazuló kaput. Az izom, ami a szabad utat elzárta fokozatosan felengedett, hogy ujjának első perce könnyen behatolt a szűk folyosóba.

Hephaisztion igyekezett elengedni magát, s hagyni, hogy a teste alkalmazkodjék az érintéshez, ami után oly hevesen vágyódott. A röpke kis fájdalom, amit az ismerkedéskor érzett feloldódott a szerelemben, amitől most hevesebben dobogott a szíve. Nem törődött semmivel, nem gátolhatta meg senki, a pillanat az övék volt, és két kézzel kapaszkodott bele.

És már nem bírt várni, úgyhogy türelmetlenül követelte a birtokba vételt. Alexandrosz nem sokáig várakoztatta, és amint megérezte, hogy az ellenállás lanyhult, szinte el is tűnt, behatolt a járatba, magáévá téve hű barátját.

Hephaisztion lenyelte az első mozdulat okozta kín nyögését, és összeszorította száját, mikor a következő lökések sem hoztak enyhülést, tudva, hogy nem sokára, majdnem mindjárt, megtörténik a csoda, amivel maga is átérezheti a gyönyört.

Alexandrosz visszafogottan, lassan égő szenvedéllyel mozgott a járatban, ügyelve, hogy ne okozzon több fájdalmat annál, ami amúgy is elkerülhetetlen. Tudta, hogy még nincs meg a közös ritmus, de igyekezett minél hamarabb rátalálni. Hephaisztion haja eltakarta az arcát előle, és odanyúlt, hogy kisimítsa a hosszú, barna fürtöket a szeméből, végül ujjait annak ujjaiba fonta.

Az ifjú testéből lassanként engedett fel a feszültség, és csak akkor szűnt meg teljesen, mikor imádottjának vesszeje elérte testében az a pontot, ahonnan a kéj végigiramodott a porcikáin. Feldobta a csípejét, és kiáltása, amit a derékalj anyagába fojtott, elárulta urának, hogy immár a közös élvezet mezején járnak. Alexandrosz immár bátrabban döfött előre, és húzódott vissza, hogy aztán ismét előre lökje a csípejét, benyomulva és birtokba véve a másik férfit.

Hephaisztion egész teste lángolt a kéjtől, amit a királytól kapott. A benne lüktető duzzadt és kemény férfierő újra és újra megmártózott a testében, megérintve a legcsodálatosabb helyet a járat mélyén, majd megint és megint megbizsergetve ott az érzékeny felszínt.

A szenvedély természete véges, és a gyönyör oly hirtelen jelezte közelségét, hogy szinte egyikük sem fogta fel. A folytonos ritmus: döfés, visszavonulás, döfés ismét, majd újra visszahúzódás, egyre hevesebbé vált, türelmetlenebb lett. Felgyorsult, mint a lefelé áramló víz folyása, és sodrása kíméletlen iramra sarkallta a beteljesülésre áhítozókat.

Alexandrosz csak egy pillanattal előbb érezte meg a gyönyör első hullámát, mint Hephaisztion, és azonnal igyekezett társának segítségére sietni azzal, hogy markába fogta a kéj cseppjeit ontó férfiszerszámát, és lökései mellé még simogatásaival is fokozta szépséges barátjának élvezetét, míg nem Hephaisztion hátát felpúposítva tolta hátra fenekét, teljesen magába fogadva a vesszőt, aminek döfése végre áttörte a vékony falat a beteljesültség felé.

Alexandrosz elélvezésének löketei elárasztották testének mélyét, míg ő a derékalj vastag szövetébe ontotta gyönyörének nedvét. Néhány szívdobbanásnyi ideig összesimulva feküdtek, mozdulatlanul várva, míg elcsitul a gyönyörűséges kéj utolsó hulláma is, majd Alexandrosz finoman kivonta magát a járatból, és maga felé fordította Hephaisztion-t, aki kivörösödve és lihegve pillantott fel rá.

„Mit mondasz, Hephaisztion? Kegyetlen vagyok hódítónak?" – cirógatta meg az arcát a király.

„Hogyan válaszolhatnék azok után, amit velem tettél?" – zihálta mosolyogva az ifjú.

Alexandrosz a karjaiba zárta, és mellébújt, hogy simogatásaival dédelgesse.

**8.**

Bagoas minden porcikájában remegve állt a sátor előtt, melyből az imént még a szerelmeskedés félreérthetetlen hangjai szűrődtek ki. Egyszerre emésztette a féltékenység és hergelte a harag.

Alexandrosz nem volt az övé, épp csak annyit birtokolta, mint bárki más, de Hephaisztion-ban ellenfélre talált. Képtelen volt felfogni annak a barátságnak a mélységét, ami a két férfit összefűzte, ami mélyebb és tisztább volt minden olyan férfiak közti viszonynál, amit Bagoas eddigi életében megtapasztalt.

Hephaisztion a király örökös árnyéka volt. Az erő, ami visszatartotta, ha dühtől őrjöngött, és osztozott vele a csata iszonyatában és a győzelem utáni mámorban. Hephaisztion egyetlen szava képes volt emberek életét megmenteni, és ezt a hatalmat ő, Bagoas, nem birtokolta.

A babiloni palota hűs háremében mit sem tudtak a makedóniai Alexandrosz-ról, míg nem egy nap ki nem tárta annak ajtaját, átvéve III. Dareiosz trónját, aki már csak névleg volt Perzsia uralkodója. Ifjúságának és szépségének látványa elbűvölte a hárem lakóit, Bagoas pedig őt.

Az az átkos perc, amikor a pillantásuk összeakadt!

De nem tudott mit tenni. Dareiosz rabságából egy ragyogóbb úr fogságába került. És az első éjszakán, amit Alexandrosz hálótermében töltött, a szíve is a férfié lett a testével együtt. De Hephaisztion árnyéka végig ott volt velük akkor is, azok az átható kék szemek, ilyen árnyalatot még sosem látott azelőtt, mintha még akkor is figyelték volna.

Kettejük párharca olyan volt, mint egy egzotikus tánc, amit észrevétlenül, de mégis jól láthatóan jártak Alexandrosz alakja körül. A férfi tán nem is észlelte. De a pillantások, amiket váltottak, a sürgető biccentések, amikkel a királynak jelezték, hogy a másik jelenléte terhes, igazi harcviselés volt.

Az a bizalom, amit Hephaisztion élvezett, számára elérhetetlen volt, de birtokolt egy másfajta bizalmat, amiben az ifjúnak nem volt része. Egészen eddig.

Nem értette magát, sem az érzéseit többé. Ki volt ez az Alexandrosz, aki meghódította Perzsiát, és mindenkit képes volt személyének varázsa alá vonni, az asszonyt éppúgy, mint a férfit, a harcost éppúgy, mint a háremőrt.

Megborzongott, és nem pusztán az éjszaka hűvösétől. Megcsonkított testében a csonkítatlan lelket táplálta a szenvedély, ami vágyat szított a férfi iránt. A sátor mélyéből kiszűrődő sóhajok, nyögések halk hangja felforrósította a vért az ölében. Lépett volna, de a lába megcsalta, és nem mozdult. Ennyire nem uralhatja a szívét a perzsák új királya…

És Hephaisztion. Az égkék szemű Hephaisztion, aki ellenség volt, és mégis elgyengítette, amint a közelébe került. Akinek az érintésére ugyanúgy vágyott, mint Alexandrosz-éra.

Remegett a keze, és a korsó halkan összekoppant a boros kancsóval. A zaj hallatán összerezzent és sietve körül kémlelt, nem látta-e meg valaki. Az éj közepén, az egyik hadvezér sátra előtt várakozni, remegő tagokkal olyan gyanút hordozott magában, ami felért egy halálos ítélettel. De nem mert a sátorba lépni, amíg nem szólították.

Hirtelen csend borult rá. A mozdulatok nesze elhalt és a sóhajok elcsendesedtek, Bagoas pedig tanácstalanul nézte a fehér sátort.

„Királyom?" – szólalt meg végül.

Egy pillantásnyi csend után, fény lobbant a sátor belsejében és Alexandrosz magához hívta.

Bagoas belépett. A világítóolaj épp csak pislákolt az edény alján, a lángok nem értek a pereméig, és a félhomály szelíd fátylat borított a derékaljra, ahol a király és hadvezére szendergett.

„A bor, uram, amit kívántál" – mondta halkan, mintha félne megzavarni a föléjük boruló csendet.

Amikor Alexandrosz megmozdult, Hephaisztion felpillantott. Bagoas lehajtott fejjel állva várta, hogy valamelyikük bort kérjen. Köntöse finoman a testéhez simult, felhívva a figyelmet a lúdbőrre, mely elborította a testét. Fekete haja az arcába hullott, eltakarva sötét pillantását. Igéző volt a szépsége, ami néha még az asszonyokén is túl tett.

Alexandrosz csupaszon szállt ki a takarók alól, izmos testéről még alig száradt fel a bujaság izzadtsága, és Bagoas képtelen volt elkapni tekintetét a csábító férfiról. Alexandrosz elvette a kupát a kezéből, és mielőtt beleivott volna, rámosolygott a perzsára, aki egy röpke mosollyal viszonozta azt.

„Bagoas, gyönyörű Bagoas" – duruzsolta a király, és a földre ejtette a kiürült kupát, hogy baljával átölelje, és magához húzza a kecses férfit.

Bagoas felajánlotta a száját Alexandrosz-nak, aki azonnal mohóan megcsókolta. Hephaisztion nem bírta levenni a szemét róluk. Ahogy ott álltak a pislákoló fényben, egymást ölelve és csókolva, mint a nappal és az éjszaka, mintha Heliosz és Szeléné fonódna egybe az égbolton.

„Miért dideregsz úgy?" – kérdezte Alexandrosz. – „Hideg az éjszaka odakint?"

„Ha megérintesz, melegnek, vagy hűsnek érzed a bőrömet, királyom?" – felelte vissza Bagoas, a férfi ajkába harapva.

„Most még hűsnek, de biztosan tudom, hogy ha engeded, perzselni fogsz nem sokára" – harapott a fülébe a király.

Bagoas testét azonnal elöntötte a forróság. Átkarolta a Hódítót, és az oldalához szorította a saját karcsú testét, ami hajlékony volt, mint a tóparti nád. Alexandrosz a háta mögé húzódott és a kapocsért nyúlt, ami összefogta elől a köntösét, kibontotta azt, és lassan, miközben ujjai hegyével az útját követte, lecsúsztatta a perzsáról a ruhadarabot.

Hephaisztion felkönyökölt, és szemügyre vette a király lélegzetelállítóan szép kegyencét. Bagoas magas volt, sudár, és elbűvölő. Hosszúkás arcán mindig szerény és alázatos kifejezés ült, amit a babiloni palotában betöltött szerepe kényszerített rá az évek során. Vonásai megőrizték ifjonti szépségét, amit egy kés jól irányzott vágása tett tartóssá. Barna szeme néha szinte feketének látszott, és sűrű, fekete pillái sötét glóriába foglalták mélységesen barna szempárját. Puha ajkai bíborpirosak voltak, és csókolnivaló bujasággal feslettek csinos arcában.

Testének minden porcikája tökéletes volt, és arányos, mintha egy szobrász faragta volna kőből. Felsőtestének karcsúságát a tánc, mellyel a hárem hölgyeit és annak urát szórakoztatta, tartotta meg, és kecses csípőben ért véget. Vékony lábainak szépségét majd' minden éjszaka megcsodálhatták, mikor a király csarnokában táncolt.

Gyönyörű volt, és sokakat sarkallt arra, hogy megérintsék.

„Úgy kívánod, hogy maradjak veletek az éjjel?" – sóhajtotta vágyakozva, miközben Alexandrosz fel-le simogatta a mellkasát és karjait.

Válasz helyett a király a lábait takaró szoknyáért nyúlt, ám ekkor Bagoas lefogta a kezét.

„Nem!" – kezdett el tiltakozni riadtan. – „Ne ő előtte! Nem akarom, hogy lássa!"

Hephaisztion megértette, hogy miért fél megmutatni magát neki, és szólni akart Alexandrosz-nak, hogy ne kényszerítse.

„Nekem nem féltél megmutatni magad" – válaszolta a király. – „Miért hiszed, hogy Hephaisztion majd iszonyodni fog tőled?"

Bagoas félénken Hephaisztion felé pillantott, de továbbra is úgy tartotta a kezét, hogy megakadályozhassa Alexandrosz-t abban, hogy leoldja a derekáról a szoknyát.

„Nézz rám, Bagoas!" – fordította maga felé a perzsát Alexandrosz.

A szolga engedelmeskedett. A király átkarolta a derekát és megsimogatta arcát, amin sosem ejtett sebet a borotva pengéje.

„Hadd osztozzunk a szépségedben mindketten ma éjjel" – súgta a fülébe.

„Alexandrosz" – lehelte Bagoas elgyengülve.

A háta mögött a király Hephaisztion felé nyújtotta a kezét, aki felkelt a hívásra, és Bagoas hátához simult. A perzsa megriadva fordította feléje az arcát, de a testét nem tudta, a két erős férfi satuba fogta.

„Tudom, hogy sosem kellett ezt tenned" – folytatta Alexandrosz. – „Nem voltál rákényszerítve, hogy két férfi vágyait enyhítsd…"

Beszéd közben megoldotta a perzsa ágyékát eltakaró kelmét, ami halk suhogással hullott annak lábaihoz.

„És nem is kell, ha nem akarod" – mondta hirtelen Hephaisztion, megérezve Bagoas testében a feszültéséget.

„És miért ne akarná?" – lázadt fel Alexandrosz, aki nem tűrte az ellenkezést. – „Hogyan utasíthatná vissza a királyát és annak legigazibb barátját?"

Hirtelen Hephaisztion felé fordította Bagoas-t, és a két férfi ágyéka először ért egymáshoz. Az ifjú hadvezért megdöbbentette a közöny, amit a perzsa irányából tapasztalt. Kérdően emelte pillantását Alexandrosz-ra.

Bagoas ránézett. A másik férfi tiszta kék szemébe, ami a szenvedély helyett gyengédséget ígért, és félénken a kulcscsontjának támasztotta a homlokát. Elfeledkezve arról, hogy ellenfelek a szerelmi csatározásban, aminek tétje ott állt mellettük.

„Legyen így, Bagos, ma éjjel" – érintette meg a hátát Alexandrosz. – „Feküdj velünk az ágyba, és várjuk meg, míg újra kel a szenvedély…"

Az ifjú perzsa felemelte a fejét, és Hephaisztion-ra nézett, csak a szemével kérdezve, hogy beleegyezik-e a király akaratába.

„Alxandrosz nem tehetjük, hogy akarta ellenére rákényszerítsük a velünk hálásra" – tiltakozott Hephaisztion.

„Mert a testem mozdulatlan, nem jelenti azt, hogy nem érzek vágyat irántatok" – felelte Bagoas. – „Irántad is, uram…"

„Bagoas vágya néma, Hephaisztion, de lángol, ha kell" – mondta Alexandrosz, és finom biccentéssel jelezte, hogy vissza kíván térni a derékalj meleg takarói közé.

Egy szívdobbanásnyi idő után mindhárman a vastag szőrmék alatt feküdtek, a két férfi közre fogta azt, aki sosem lehetett az. Bagoas Alexandrosz mellé húzódott, aki simogatásaival becézte a mellkasát és arcát, távolságot tartva Hephaisztion-tól, akinek iszonyodásától továbbra is tartott.

„Milyen az orcád?" – figyelt fel a horzsolásra a király.

Bagoas átkozta a fényt, amit a másik kettő gyújtott, hogy felfedte a sérülést. Segélykérően pillantott Hephaisztion felé, aki éppen a bort kóstolta, s most feléjük fordult.

„Te tetted?" – Alexandrosz észrevette a lopott pillantást.

„Miért tettem volna?" – kérdezett vissza a barátja.

„Ez ütés nyoma" – vizsgálta meg közelebbről a sebet a király. – „Ki ütött meg?"

„A lovad, uram, mikor itattam" – hazudta Bagoas.

„Bukephalosz nem bántana, mert tudja, hogy hozzám tartozol" – fakadt ki Alexandrosz, és Hephaisztion félt, hogy elveszíti a türelmét a szolgával szemben. – „Ne hazudj nekem!"

Bagoas szelíden megfogta a kezét és csókot lehelt a tenyerébe.

„Valóban megütöttek, de ne kérd, hogy eláruljam, ki volt" – vallotta be a perzsa. – „A pofont nem megérdemeltem kaptam, de nem ártok annak, aki osztotta."

Alexandrosz látta, hogy nem tudja kicsalni a tettest Bagoas-ból, és úgy tett, mintha belenyugodna ebbe, elhatározva, hogy később jár utána a dolognak. Ám a szolga sem volt ostoba, és látta, hogy a gyanú árnya nem huny ki urának sötét szemében, ezért elterelésképpen megcsókolta.

A király nem ellenkezett, hagyta, hogy Bagoas felhevítse a csókjaival, s miközben viszonozta a gyengéd harapásokat, megfogta Hephaisztion kezét, és a szolga combjának belsejére csúsztatta. Bagoas feje fölött bátorító pillantást vetett az ifjúra, majd a perzsa ágyéka felé vonta a másik tenyerét.

Hephaisztion tenyere alatt selymes volt a bőr, sima és meleg. Izmok rezzentek fel az érintése nyomán, feszültek meg, majd ernyedtek el, ahogy Alexandrosz felizzította Bagoas vágyát, mialatt ő egyre közelebb jutott a szolga ágyékához. Végül eljutott az erőtlen szerszámhoz, mely sosem adott kéjt asszonynak és sosem enyhítette Bagoas vágyát, és az alatta megbújó iszonytató heghez.

Szörnyű seb volt, még ha olyan kicsinynek is látszott. Hephaisztion végig húzta rajta az ujját, és beleborzongott az érintésébe.

„Miért ne, Alexandrosz, hívhatnám barbárnak azokat, akik ilyen szörnyűséget művelnek a saját fiaikkal?" – bukott ki belőle önkéntelenül a kérdés, amit a rettenetes heg tapintása fogalmazott meg.

A király ajka elvált a perzsáétól, és Bagoas fekete hajának párnájáról tekintett rá.

„Barbár…" – ízlelgette a szót. – „Van, aki harcosnak születik, van, aki királynak, és vannak olyanok, akiket azzá tesznek, ami én lettem… Vajon ki dönt a sorsunkról, ha nem az istenek?"

„Az istenek kívánták azt, hogy megcsonkítsanak? Nem hiszem, hogy kérhet isten ilyesmit" – ellenkezett Hephaisztion és újra megérintette a heget.

„Nem isten kérte, hanem a király, akinek útjába sodort az istenek akarata" – felelte Bagoas,és fekete szemében aranyszín tűz volt a lángok tánca. – „Ha megtehetnéd, hogy sok asszonyod legyen, és féltékenység kínozna a nap minden percében, hogy valaki megpróbálja megérinteni őket, vagy ők keresnek férfiakat, hogy a vágyukat oltsák, te sem tennél másképp. Őröket állítanál, és megakadályoznád, hogy az őrök tisztátalanná tegyék a feleségeidet… És minthogy az asszonyok termékenyítő erejét nem tudod elvenni, elveszed azét, akire rábízod őket…"

„Iszonytató cselekedet" – mondta Hephaisztion és visszahúzta a kezét.

Alexandrosz csendben figyelte őket, finoman cirógatva a perzsa mellkasát.

„Az, de általa életet nyertem és szabadságot, míg hasonló korú társaimat katonának vitték" – cirógatta meg az arcát Bagoas. – „Nem nagy ár, ha úgy számolsz, oda juttatott, ahol vagyok, és ahol boldog vagyok."

Most Alexandrosz felé fordult, és az ő arcát simogatta meg.

„De elvettek tőled mindent, ami férfivá tett" – értetlenkedett továbbra is Hephaisztion, akiből, mint mindig, az ereje teljében lévő harcos beszélt. – „Rákényszeríttettek, hogy csábító asszonyok közt élj, akikhez nem érhettél a megcsonkításod miatt… Mintha ínycsiklandó édes gyümölcsöt tálaltak volna eléd, de lemetszették volna a kezed, hogy ne érhesd el az éhséged oltani vele, miközben az ajkadat meghagyták, de mit sem érsz vele, ha a tapintás csodáját elvették tőled."

„Te nem érted meg ezt, Hephaisztion" – válaszolta Bagoas. – „Te egy férfit látsz bennem, akit megfosztottak a férfierejétől, s nem engem, aki épp evégett lehet most a legnagyobb hadvezér karjaiban. Bagoas vagyok, egy eunuch, aki háremőr volt, míg Alexandrosz magához nem vette, és most a kegyenceként boldogságot találtam. Most is alattvaló vagyok, táncolok, ha így kívánják, szolgálok egy hatalmas urat, és jól érzem magam."

Hephaisztion kétkedve nézte. Valóban nem értette. Hogyan is? A görög neveltetés, Arisztotelész tanai, a harcra képzés kifejlesztett benne egy tökéletes és egészséges férfiképet, amit nem húzhatott rá Bagoas-ra. A háremben Bagoas nem volt férfi, és nem tartozott a nők közé sem, a maga módján nemtelen volt, és szépsége megcsalta az avatatlan szemeket. Lassan hozzászokott ahhoz, akivé tették, és már nem kesergett azon, aki valaha volt.

Alexandrosz-t szolgálni kellemesebb volt, mint a háremben ücsörögni Dareiosz asszonyaival, aki nap, mint nap civakodtak valamin, és hiúságukban féltékenyek voltak egymásra. A király jól bánt vele, az ágyába engedte, és amikor szerelmeskedtek gondosan ügyelt arra, hogy ne maradjon beteljesülés nélkül, és ez máris több volt annál, amit Dareiosz udvarában megkapott.

„Elmehetek, ha úgy kívánod" – szólalt meg Bagoas végül, és várakozva Hephaisztion-ra nézett. – „Ha torzságom bemocskolja mindazt, amivel felkelthetem a vágyadat, tán jobb, ha nem időzöm veletek. Ha a királyom elereszt, meghagyom nektek az éjszakát…"

Hephaisztion nem akarta, hogy Alexandrosz csalódjék, nem is akarta felbosszantani, hisz eddig olyan tökéletes volt ez az éjjel, mintha Aphrodité akarata teljesült volna rajtuk. És Bagoas törékeny szépsége, mikor ránézett, megbűvölte, elvarázsolta.

„Nem, maradj, kérlek" – mondta szégyenkezve. – „Ha Alexandrosz azt kérte, hogy hálj velünk, én nem ellenkezhetem, és bocsásd meg azt is, hogy torznak neveztelek."

Ekkor Bagoas kibújt Alexandrosz karjaiból, és Hephaisztion-hoz kúszott, hogy föléje térdeljen. A takaró, ami elfedte az ifjú hadvezért, meggátolta, hogy a perzsa öle az övéhez érjen, de Alexandrosz gyönyörködhetett testének tökéletes ívében.

„Nézz rám, Hephaisztion, azokkal a gyönyörű kék szemeiddel" – búgta a perzsa. – „Olyan a szemed, mint a tiszta égbolt… Tudom mindazt, amit az asszonyok, és képes vagyok úgy használni a testemet, ahogy ők… Felajzom az ágyékodat, és nem ellenkezem, ha majd magadévá akarsz tenni…"

Fekete hajának fátyla az arcába hullott. Tiszta, édes lehelete finom páraként csapódott le Hephaisztion ajkán, és amikor megcsókolta az ifjút, annak egész teste bizseregni kezdett. Sötétbarna szemében pajkosság csillant, ahogy ajkai tovább vándoroltak Hephaisztion állára, nyakára. Végigsuhantak kulcscsontján, majd szegycsontján, és nyelvével pontos köröket rajzolt az ifjú mellbimbói köré, hogy végül gyengéden megharapdálja őket.

Hephaisztion képtelen volt tiltakozni, és azt is csak most vette észre, hogy a derékaljat kaparássza az édes kínban, amivel a perzsa szenvedteti, aki eközben a köldökéig jutott, s most nyelvének heves csapásaival becézte azt.

Bagoas érezte a férfi vesszejének keménységét a takaró alatt, s módot, ahogy felfelé nyújtózott. Megfogta a vastag anyagot és lassan, hogy a hideg ne azonnal érje az érzékeny férfiasságot, lehúzta róla a kelmét, ám mielőtt a kezébe fogta volna az ágaskodó szenvedélyt, végig csókolta az ívét, csúcstól a tőig.

Hephaisztion csípője felfelé mozdult, amikor a perzsa ajkai rákulcsolódtak a vesszejére, és önkéntelenül Alexandrosz felé nyúlt, aki megragadta a kezét, és a szájához szorította az ujjait. Amikor Hephaisztion feléje fordult, az arca komoly volt, de gyengéd, a tekintete meleg.

Bagoas a nyelve felszínén ízlelgette az ismeretlen zamatot, ami Hephaisztion volt. Végig kóstolta bársonyos felszínét, egyenetlenségeit, lüktető forróságát, eljátszadozva a csúccsal, melyből néhány sós csepp buggyant ki. Amikor Hephaisztion először felnyögött, a féltékenység, amit iránta érzett, különös örömmé vált.

Alexandrosz csendben figyelte, ahogy a perzsa ledönti Hephaisztion ellenkezésének utolsó falát is. Barátjának finom szépségét kihangsúlyozta a gyönyör mámorító szenvedése, és bár maga is felajzott volt, úgy találta, hogy lesz idő még a saját élvezetére.

Bagoas figyelmét nem kerülte el a másik férfi magánya; miután gondosan úgy rendezte a takarót, hogy elfedje Hephaisztion ágyékát, ráhelyezte a saját ölét, és lassan körözni kezdett a csípejével, nyomást gyakorolva a márvány keménységű férfivesszőre a teste alatt, míg Alexandrosz-hoz hajolva csókjaival a férfi száját, érintésével a férfiasságát ingerelte.

Asszony nem lehetett ügyesebb nála, és a két férfinek egyetlen zokszava sem lehetett a tehetségére. Hephaisztion egyik kezével még mindig Alexandrosz-ba kapaszkodott, a másikkal Bagoas puha csípőjébe, sarkaival a derékaljba vájva újra és újra megemelte a medencéjét, hogy a perzsa öléhez nyomhassa a sajátját.

Alexandrosz ráébredt, hogy milyen igazságtalan a helyzetük; Bagoas ügyessége mindkettejüket egyenesen a testi bujaság mámorába vitte, míg ő semmit nem kapott viszonzásul. Sosem volt hálátlan szerető, hát most döntenie kellett. Hogy magára vonja a Hephaisztion száját harapdáló perzsa figyelmét, lefogta a kezét, amivel a vesszejét simogatta.

„Nem vagy elégedett, királyom?" – lihegte halkan Bagoas. Ártatlan és szomorú sötét szemén a vágyakozás párája csillant.

„Tökéletesen elégedett vagyok, Bagoas, mindazzal, amit eddig nekünk adtál" – felelte rekedtesen Alexandrosz és Hephaisztion-ra mosolygott, aki kipirulva viszonozta a mosolyát. – „Ám most azt kérdem, melyikünktől kívánod, hogy a gyönyörödet szolgálja?"

Bagoas arcán halvány pír jelent meg, és hol Hephaisztion-ra, hol Alexandrosz-ra pillantott.

„Hadd maradjak itt, és légy te az, aki enyhíti a vágyamat" – sóhajtotta végül.

Alexandrosz beleegyezően bólintott, és felemelkedett. Egy kis zsír, és az út könnyedén bevehetővé vált, különösen, hogy Bagoas minden izmát ügyesen tudta lazítani vagy feszíteni, mint a jólképzett eunuch-ok.

Hephaisztion az ágyékán erősebbé váló nyomáson érezte, amikor Alexandrosz Bagoas hajlékony testébe hatolt. A perzsa szépséges arcán egy pillanatra fájdalmas kifejezés telepedett, és úgy suhant el, hogy alig lehetett észrevenni, ahogy a király lázas döfésekkel magáévá tette. Bagoas ügyesen ráhelyezte a testsúlyát Hephaisztion ágyékára, az ifjú hasához dörzsölve a vesszejét, s miközben a Hódító benne mozgott, ő ingerlő csípőtáncot lejtett a hadvezér ölén.

Alexandrosz-t elnyelte a szenvedély. Bagoas lágy hangja harmadikként csatlakozott a nyögéseikhez, felizgatva a másik két férfit, felszítva a vágyukat. A járat szorosan ölelte körbe kemény vesszejét, finom görcsei a felszínén játszadoztak, mialatt ismét és újra behatolt és visszahúzódott belőle. Az édes kín közelgő gyönyört ígért.

Hephaisztion látta Alexandrosz vágytól kipirult arcát Bagoas mögött, miközben a perzsa őt csókolta, és a különös együtthálás öröme olyan mámorral ajándékozta meg, amit azelőtt sosem érzett. Ujjai végigsiklottak Bagoas hátán, gerincének tökéletes vonalán, kerek fenekéhez, és a puha félgömbökbe mart, mikor a perzsa egyik mozdulata igencsak kellemes ponton érintette meg.

Bagoas halkan felsóhajtott, hangja nehézkes volt a vágytól, és szája szinte sosem szakadt el Hephaisztion-étól, míg ura folyamatosan döfködte hátulról, minduntalan elérve a kéjpontot a teste mélyén, amitől az élvezet lassanként forrni kezdett a medencéjében.

Néhány jól irányzott és erős lökés után Alexandrosz testéből kirobbant a gyönyör, elsodorva őt a mámor mélységébe. Hephaisztion és Bagoas röviddel később szinte egyszerre jutott el a beteljesülésig, kiáltásuk hangja összefonódott, és halt el, ahogy az élvezet lassan elcsitult.

Mikor mindhárman visszatértek Erósz birodalmából, Alexandrosz magához húzta Bagoas-t a takarók alá, aki ölelésébe fonta Hephaisztion kiizzadt testét.

„Most már, királyom, remélem, nem fognak rossz álmok gyötörni" – mosolygott szerényen Bagaos.

„A karunk biztonságos ölelésében nem érhet baj" – tette hozzá Hephaisztion.

Alexandrosz engedte, hogy hozzá simuljanak, és a sátorra nem sokkal később nyugodt csend borult.


End file.
